Pain
by sesshomarusama33
Summary: Kagome asks herself everyday about why her husband cheated on her... and with her sister, of all people? Sesshomaru confronts her, and later on tries to console her as she goes through the stages of heartbreak. Rated for later changes. SESSHXKAG
1. The Questions

_**a/n:: THIS STORY WAS ORIGINALLY POSTED FROM MY LORDOFTHEFLUFF32 ACCOUNT.**_

_**I can't access my profile on my other account, so I deleted the older account's email address. So no, this story is not stolen, I have many other accounts on this profile. **_

I had to write an essay for my English paper, and it was to be a sad, short story of whatever we picked. I got inspired writing my essay, that I wanted to try and write a sad story. I'm trying to put a lot of emotion through this. Any tips, comments and help would be great!

She couldn't believe it. How could she had been so blind? She never thought he would do this... never in a million years. He loved her! Didn't he? She asked herself time after time, as Sesshomaru's words played in her head...

_"Inuyasha isn't as loyal as you may believe him to be, miko."_

How could he have done this to her? Wasn't she good to him? Did she not satisfy him in every way he craved? Day after day, did she not kiss him every second and profess her undying love to him? How could he have crawled to _her_, of all people? The thought sickened her. The thought that he had even done it made her want to die. There was this big lump in her throat, and a huge knot in her stomach that made her want to take a sharp knife and twist it deep within her stomach, hoping that it would lessen her pain.

She struggled to sit as her mind replayed every single word Inuyasha had ever spoken to her... and the last words Sesshomaru had told her over the phone kept booming in over Inuyasha's voice, echoing and causing her mind to spin vicariously until she felt she was going to throw up.

Why did he go to her? That was the real question. She thought over their entire relationship and tried to find a reason why. She never cheated on him, she never suffocated him, she did everything he asked her to do, she never asked him to do anything for her, she always supported him when he had a new idea, she never refused intimate contact - even if she didn't want it, and she never yelled or hurt him in any way. What was so better about her sister than her?

Was it because her hair was prettier than hers? Was it because her skin was pale and flawless, while hers was tan and rosey? Was it because she was thinner? Was it because she dressed better? Was it because her voice sounded sexier? Was she better in bed? What was it? It was driving her mad. All her life, her sister had been one upping her, and now that she had taken the love of her life away from her, Kagome just wanted to know why. Why did Kikyo feel the need to take the one true happiness in her life away from her?

Why did Inuyasha feel he had to run to the arms of another woman? Why was it Kikyo, of all women? He knew how upset she was about her sisters jealousy! How many times did she cry on his shoulder, because she knew she would never amount to Kikyo?

Did he ever really love her? When they made love, did all the sweet whispers mean nothing? She had so many questions, and it seemed no one had the answers.

She couldn't remember how long she had stayed on the phone with Sesshomaru. She was surprised that he had even called her. Hell, she didn't know he even had her phone number. She asked him every question she could think of, and he only had one answer.

_"The half-breed is ignorant; His actions are not well thought out, nor do they make any sense. They often tend to be brash and stupid."_

Inuyasha had always been brash about small things in the past, but to commit adultery... he had to of at least think about it for awhile. She wanted to know what caused him to go after Kikyo. Who came to who? Knowing her sister, it was probably Kikyo. More importantly, she wanted to know why he didn't leave her, and why he decided to cheat with Kikyo?

Why, why why. That's the only question in her head. In frustration, she took her couch pillow to her face and screamed as loud as she could. She screamed until she couldn't hear antything else. She screamed until fibers of the pillow went into the back of her throat. She screamed until her voice hurt and finally gave out on her, and until she finally collapsed in a fit of violent sobs. Tears were flying down her face in streams, and her heart had never ached more than it had now. She grabbed the pillow and clutched it to her chest, her sobbing never calmed and her tears never stopped. She held onto the pillow like it was her lifeline.

Like it was the only thing that loved her.

Again, if you didn't read the authors note at the top of the chapter, I cannot access my other account on this website (lordofthefluff32), so I will be reposting my stories from there onto here (which is sad, I lost all my old reviews! T.T)

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	2. The Embarassment

**A/N:: Thank you to everyone for your patience and understanding! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Embarassment.**

* * *

Sesshomaru hung up the phone, after a long and stressful, call to the miko. She had taken it rather well, he thought. She didn't immediatly burst into tears, or start screaming at him when he told her. She had asked him a lot of questions, he noted. That was to be expected. He did not have the answers she needed, though, and he felt that she would be disappointed to find that perhaps no one did.

The half breed's actions were grave. He should know the result of adultery, seeing as how he was the bastard son of his father's mistress. Did this not strike a bell when he was comitting the act? Did he not think or care about the miko's feelings? It was apparant, seeing as how the mutt continued to do these acts. Sesshomaru could not take such an embarassing action so lightly.

He warned him. He warned Inuyasha of the consequences if he did not stop, and if he did not tell Kagome what he had done. He told him that if he didn't tell her, she would find out. Sesshomaru himself said he would tell her, if he failed to do so within a year.

Sesshomaru had been a bit lenient on his half brother, though. He gave him almost two years. Two years, the half demon continued to life to his wife, and continued to sneak around with her sister, and didn't once think to tell his wife that was cheating on her. What made Sesshomaru sick was that it was her sister, of all people. Even Sesshomaru could see the look Kagome would give her sister when she bragged about her life, and about how much better it was than Kagome's.

His brother... half brother, was a fool. He was a damned fool and deserved everything he got ten fold. Cheaters never prosper, Sesshomaru thought to himself. No one deserved this kind of embarassment. Kikyo would be sure to hang this trophy above her sisters head for years to come. She would never let her sister live it down.

Sesshomaru poured a glass of Brandy and stood, walking to the glass of his office complex. Kagome's questions made him ask himself about his divorce three years ago. It was ironic, that this was happening to the miko, when an almost identical situation happened with him the same year the miko was married.

Just three years ago, he caught his ex-wife, Kagura, cheating on him with his business rival, Naraku Onigumo. They hadn't been married long. He felt outraged at his wife's betrayel, and proceeded to leave his house - breaking everything he touched as he left. He asked the same questions. Wasn't he good enough for her? Didn't he give her the world? Didn't she love him? Kagome's questioning opened a tear in his heart, and caused an unwanted pain to resurface.

He had closed himself from the world for three years. For three years, he had isolated himself from his family, and even some of his business associates that he dared to call friends. It wasn't until a year after his half-brothers marriage, when he found Kikyo leaving Inuyasha's office with her blouse half way buttoned, did he start to keep tabs on his brother, and start to slowly come out of his shell.

He felt for the miko, who was probably crying her eyes at this very moment. He admitted to himself that he had wept over his emotional trials. The miko would be going through the exact pain that he had been going for, if not worse, with it being her sister. Not only had she lost her husband, but she had lost a family member... and worse, she had lost _to _a family member.

He looked to the Brandy in his cup. The golden content swished gently as he moved the glass. He sighed before setting it back on his desk, grabbing his coat that was resting on his chair. This wasn't fair. Life, he knew, wasn't fair, but this woman was obviously delt the short end of the stick. He looked to his watch as he shrugged his jacket on. He had a few errands to run, and it wasn't going to be a quick trip.


	3. The Protector

She did nothing but cry the entire night. It was almost midnight, and she hadn't stopped sobbing even for a minute. All of her photos were upturned, her couch was a complete disarray. The cushion she had been clutching was now tear stained and had black smudges from her make-up, which she had long cried off.

She couldn't help but wonder, why would Sesshomaru, of all people, call her and tell her himself what had happened? She was greatful that she didn't have to bust in on the two, but why did he take it upon himself to feel the need to confront her about such a personal manor?

_'Probably to humilate Inuyasha. He probably doesn't even care how I feel.'_

Kagome rubbed her eyes for the fifteenth time that night, looking to the sleeves of her sweatshirt. She had soaked them completely. She sat up from her couch and was about to walk into her room when she heard a faint knock on her apartment door. She looked over to her clock, wondering if her eyes were deceiving her when she read it was fifteen minutes to midnight.

The knock was heard once more, but this time it was a little louder than it had been previously.

"Coming." Kagome mumbled softly, shocked at hearing her own voice: which was now hoarse and raspy from her screaming earlier.

Her footsteps felt like miles as she walked. Each step pounded in her chest. Was it Inuyasha at the door? If it was, how would she greet him? She knew how she would end up greeting him. She'd be upset at him, and she would pretend nothing was wrong. She would let him into their house, and would probably let him make 'love' to her, like he always did when he came home. That's not what she _really _wanted to do to him. She _wanted_ to slam the door in his face. She _wanted_ to slap the hell ouf of him. She _wanted _to scream at him.

She doubted she could scream any more, though. Her voice hurt too much that she could barely whisper. She knew she wouldn't slap him. She _couldn't_ slap him. She still loved him, and to slap him seemed like a sin to her... even with everything he had done to her... even after how he disregarded her feelings. She _definitely_ knew she wouldn't slam the door in his face. She didn't have the courage, and she knew he could just break it down if he really wanted to come in.

So she stood timidly at her door, unsure if she wanted to open it or not. She gently asked who was at the door, and was bewildered at the voice that responded back to her.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" She truly feared opening the door. Did he come to rub it in her face that she had lost to her sibling? The fury that raged in her was enough for her that when she opened the door, she slapped him hard in his stupid, smug face.

Sesshomaru was definitely taken back, and if anything, he was definitely not happy with the greeting he received. He had driven the entire way to her apartment, which was halfway across the city, to be slapped upon greeting? He had even taken the liberty to purchase the woman flowers, which he thought would ease her troubles.

Kagome immediatly threw her hands to her face, flabbergastered. Did she really just hit Sesshomaru? What had he done to her to deserve being stricken? She would never hit Inuyasha in a million years, so why would she start with his older half brother?

"You will explain your actions to me, miko. Now." Sesshomaru stated in his deadly calm. Kagome felt the urge to crawl in a hole and just die. Die and be left alone. It seemed like a viable option.

The more she looked at his face, the angrier she got. She remembered why she had hit him. He was such a jerk! He was here to make fun of her, she was sure of it! Now she felt twice as angry, and wished she had given him a swift kick, as well.

"Why? Why! You came all the way down here to rub it in my face about my sister, stealing my husband! That's why!" Kagome shouted, instantly regretting it when she felt the effects worsen her throat.

Sesshomaru looked plainly at the girl, though his mind was reeling. Rub it in her face? He cared nothing for either miko, so why bother to get into their petty affairs? He had his own sibling problems, and didn't need to consort himself into another. He looked to the miko in pure disgust.

"Filthy woman. Do you think I care about your _whore_ of a sister? I merely came to check on your well-being, being the Alpha of this pack." His intentions were not odd. It was not within his personality, but it was well within his title.

"Why would you do that? You don't care! You're only doing it because it's your job! Doesn't anyone genuinly care about my feelings? Damn you! Damn all of you stupid, arrogant, dogs!"

Sesshomaru was impressed by her will to continued to yell at him. He wasn't sure if he should commend her, or if he should punish her. No one had stood up to him since Kagura, and even then she was still submissive to him.

Her body shook violently, a sign that she would soon start crying again. Sesshomaru took another step into her apartment, but she noticed it.

"Get out! Get out of my life! Just leave me alone!" She yelled at him, her angerness becoming bitter regret. When she looked to his face, she saw golden eyes look at him, and his moonlight hair was enough to make her think of her two-timing husband.

The thought of Inuyasha had been enough to start the fountain of tears again, and Kagome soon found herself in Sesshomaru's chest, sobbing incoherently.

"It's not fair!" She wailed into him. He didn't seem to mind as he made his way into her apartment and closed the door behind him. He may not of liked the girl much, but she definitely didn't deserve this sort of treatment. From what he had seen, she was a selfless woman who only thought of others.

Inuyasha was a damned fool for mistreating someone who had loved him so much.

"Calm down, Kagome. You're going to make yourself sick if you keep crying like this." Sesshomaru reminded her, setting the flowers on her kitchen counter and helping her to the couch. Kagome sniffled and let him lead her. Her body felt so weak that she could barely walk.

Sesshomaru noticed her body's fatique and opted to carrying her into her bedroom. She didn't protest as she laid her head on his shoulder, sniffling the entire way. She felt safe, and she felt cared for as he gently laid her on her bed and tucked her into her blanket.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing?" She asked, looking up to him with her puffy eyes. He sat on the bed next to her, looking back at her with honey eyes.

"Hn?"

"Why... why are you doing this? You don't even like me." Kagome blurted. She couldn't take not knowing. It wasn't right for Sesshomaru to be taking care of her. It wasn't right that he had came all the way to her home, and it was definitely not right that he had brought her flowers.

"I have told you before. As your Alpha, it is my duty to-"

"Sesshomaru," she sighed, turning in her covers. "That's not what I meant."

Sesshomaru knew what she was really asking. To be honest, he didn't know why he was there. He was doing his duty as Alpha, yes, but he didn't really have to come all the way to her apartment and bring her flowers. He understood she wanted an answer, and he was pretty certain he knew why. He didn't feel comfortable talking so intimately with a woman he barely knew, yet a lone a woman married to his bastard half brother. So, he opted with a short, but endless answer.

"To protect my pack." When he say her about to protest, he held up his hand to silence her. "Not as ay duty as Alpha. Inuyasha's actions were... unacceptable, to say the least."

Kagome felt awed. She hadn't thought of that. She never once thought that Sesshomaru wanted to make sure she was okay. Was that his real reason though? Kagome wanted to laugh at herself for her stupidity. Of course it was. This _was _Sesshomaru, after all. Inuyasha always told her how cold and uncaring he had always been.

Kagome could also see there was more to it than that, but she could also tell by the look in his eyes that he was not comfortable discussing it at the moment. She was grateful that he had come to see her, even if she barely knew him. Anyone was better than no one.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." She whispered, turning back around in her bed to face him. She rested her gaze towards his face. He looked so much like Inuyasha, but he looked completely different at the same time. She felt comfort in his presence and quickly fell asleep, as a last tear fell from her swollen eyes.

Sesshomaru took a clawed hand and delicately wiped the tear from her face. He sat on her bed and watched as she slept. It may have seemed odd if someone had come in and seen him there, but as the Alpha, it was his duty to protect what was his.

Right now, this little woman needed all the protection she could possibly get.


	4. The Lie

Kagome awoke to what she had deemed, the worst headache she would ever come to know. She no longer felt the pain in her throat from the night before, but she definitely didn't feel like she woke up a new person. She felt even worse than she did the night before, if that was possible. Even though everything had been so overwhelming, she felt terrible for treating someone who came to check on her like complete garbage.

She felt no better than Inuyasha, she realised. She completely disregarded his feelings. He couldn't have been comfortable coming over to her house to console someone he barely knew, let alone his half brothers wife.

She felt the strong urge to vomit. Her husband had touched her with soiled hands, and soiled by her sister, none-the-less. The thought was enough to turn her stomach. She sleepily shook the blankets off of her, but continued to look at the ceiling, wondering what she was going to do today.

She needed to rush to the laundromat and go food shopping, but she didn't feel up to anything at the moment. She just wanted to waste away in her bed until she was nothing more than ash. She rolled over, looking at herself through the floor length mirror that stood opposite of her bed. Her eyes were red and swollen, with puffy bags underneath them. Her make-up was everyone on her face, even on her forehead. Tears stained her cheekbones, and her lips were swollen from where she had been biting them all through the night.

If you didn't know any better, you would think she had just gotten out of a fight, or was in a horrific accident.

The first thing she needed to do, she declared, was to take a shower. She got out of her bed in hopes of finding something at least semi-clean to wear until she went to do her laundry. She found a baggy sweater and a pair of shorts that had been chucked into the far corner of her room. Deciding that would be her best bet, she retreated back to her bed. Maybe she wouldn't shower today. Maybe she would just stay in this room for the rest of her life.

What would she do with her life now? Did he even know she knew? He probably didn't. He probably didn't even know that his half brother had known. She still wasn't sure about how she would confront him. She was weak-minded, and she knew that anything he said to her, she would believe him and immediatly fall right back into his arms.

She had questioned herself in her mind, the situations that could happen. She could just take all of her things and go to her mothers, leaving a note behind about how she found out he was cheating and wanted a divorce. She thought about telling him to his face.

_'I don't think I can tell him...' _

She turned in her bed, laying on her back and staring at the ceiling tiles. Where would she go? This was all Inuyasha's; the only thing she owned were her cookware, and her clothes. Everything else had been wedding gifts from Inuyasha's family, and the rest had been Inuyasha's.

She couldn't move back in with her mother. It was a possiblity, but it was too much of a financial burden on her mother. She had just got out of debt. With Kagome out of work, it wouldn't help her family at all.

Maybe she would just _not _tell Inuyasha. Maybe she'd pretend she didn't even know. Perhaps Inuyasha wouldn't notice her frequent depression... or the look on her face that would instantly tell him, "I know your secret."

When the door opened to her bedroom, she nearly screamed in surprise. The face was so familar... she knew who it was, but why couldn't she place a name with his face?

Inuyasha looked at his wife, confusion written all over him. Why did his wife look so scared? Why did she look so... terrified of him?

"I'm... home?" He questioned, more than said. Inuyasha laid his bags on the floor next to _their _bed, and sat down on the foot of _their _bed.

"W...Welcome home, Inuyasha." She whispered, her voice not quite back to normal.

Inuyasha suddenly noticed her baggy eyes, her stained face, and something... something _smelled _familar, and it was _definitely _unwelcome.

What had his wife been doing while he was away? Something was causing her distress, but what was it? He had never felt more confused in his life.

"Are you okay?" He asked, genuinly concerned for his wife.

Kagome didn't know what to say. Was she? Of course not. Would she tell him?

"I'm fine..."

_No, she wouldn't._


	5. The Eavesdropper

Sesshomaru watched from afar as his half-brother entered his apartment, sitting on top of the apartment complex across of Inuyasha's. He noticed that his brother had a puzzled look on his face. It was as if he knew that something wasn't right.

No, he did not tell Inuyasha he had informed his wife of his 'extra-corricular' activities. He wanted to see what Kagome would do to Inuyasha, before he imposed himself. He knew she probably wouldn't do a thing, though.

She had been so upset last night. Would she act like that now? Would she pound on Inuyasha's chest as she had done on his? Would she slap him in his face, like she had done him?

_No, _he answered himself. She was weak; she was not above hitting her spouse. He could tell she truly loved him, and that she would not hurt him. She never had to tell him that: he could see it in her eyes.

He could also see the pain, regret, and hatred in her chocolate eyes.

What she would do would be completely unknown to him. He was in range of hearing, though, and would know exactly what had happened between the two.

He couldn't help but wonder, though... Inuyasha's trip was for three days. He had only been gone two. Surely, he would have either stayed the entire three days, or would have stayed _longer _to be with his other woman.

What had brought Inuyasha home so early? Why had he come home?

Sesshomaru was going to find out exactly _what _Inuyasha had been doing, and he wasn't going to be pleasent about it.


	6. The Pleasure of Pain

"You don't look good, Kagome. Are you sure you're okay?" Inuyasha asked, helping his wife take the laundry to the cleaners once he had settled back in at home.

_'I don't look good because you're used to Kikyo's beautiful figure.' _

"I'm fine, Inuyasha. I just don't feel good."

_'Because you're cheating on me.' _

She had been lying to him ever since he had come home. No matter what he said, she thought something bitter and crude about it. She couldn't help it. It just... came out, like thought vomit. She was grateful she hadn't said anything yet, as she didn't want to talk to him about it quite yet.

How long would she keep this charade up, though? How long would she lie to him, and how long would she just pretend she didn't know? She didn't know how long she could, to be honest.

Sighing, she took the clothes from her hamper and loaded them into an available washer, putting in her yen in the coin slot, then putting her detergent into the washer.

Ever since Inuyasha had gotten home, he had been so... nice. He acted as if he really cared about her, and her well being. He asked if she had been eating right, what she had been doing, asked her if she was currently reading anything...

It made her wonder, did he know she knew?

He acted as if he was scared to bring up the topic of adultery. Maybe he knew. Maybe he was suspicious of her knowing, and was trying to conceal any evidence? Now that she thought about it, he was home _way _earlier than he normally was. He was only gone for two days, instead of the usual four or five.

Maybe Kikyo rejected him. That was impossible, she thought. If Kikyo knew that she and Inuyasha were still married, then she would continue to cheat on him just to spite Kagome. It made her sick to her stomach.

What made her even more sick was the fact that Inuyasha was acting as if he had never done anything. He acted as if they had a happy marriage, and that he genuinly _loved _her. She was getting tired of it. She didn't want it. The more she thought about it, the more angrier she got.

She wanted to ring his heart and throw it in the trash. She wanted him to know what it felt like to be stepped on, and she wanted him to feel the personal pain of heartbreak.

Worse of all, she wanted to be the one to inflict it. She would be the cause of Inuyasha's death.

Not Inuyasha, not Sesshomaru... and _definitely _not Kikyo. Kagome Takahashi would be the only woman with Inuyasha's life in her hands.


	7. The Storm

Inuyasha look at his usual cheery wife with an odd expression. What happened while he was away? She seemed... upset? Peeved? Distressed?

Oh god, he prayed she didn't know about Kikyo.

He had been cheating on her with Kikyo a year after their marraige. There was something about her... he couldn't quite figure out what it was, be he was addicted to her. He was addicted to the lust in her eyes, the voluptous curves of her body, her beautiful ebony hair...

She had everything Kagome didn't.

Kagome was beautiful in her own way, he realized. She was smart, funny, she wasn't ugly... but she wasn't as stunning as Kikyo. Kagome's best features were definitely her chocolate brown eyes. They were warm, big, and inviting. Kagome was so nice and forgiving, and she held no grudges toward anyone.

That was, after all, how they met.

They met in High School, after Inuyasha had tried to beat her up for standing up for a kid Inuyasha was bullying. When he tried to slap her across her cheek, she stood her ground and even held her face out to him.

She was brave - and stupid, not to mention. She had a heart of gold.

Inuyasha realized that after this last weekend with Kikyo. Kikyo had been acting rather rudely to him. When they were finished making love, Kikyo had rolled over and flipped the T.V on, while Inuyasha was trying to get her to cuddle up with him.

Kagome always did that. Kagome loved to cuddle with him. Kagome loved him.

Kikyo was just a phase - and he was glad that he was over it. He was ashamed that it had come to comitting adultery, but he prayed that she didn't know... so he would never have to bring it up, and so that his marriage could be a proper one, now.

If Kagome knew... it would ruin everything. Was it her fault? No. It was Inuyasha's. He was acting a fool, and he knew it. He knew everything he was doing was bad when he was doing it, but he still didn't care.

He was a damn fool.

As he watched his wife do the laundry, he noticed her puffy eyes and her unruly hair. What _had _his wife been doing, that she looked so distressed?

Wait... there was that smell again...

_'I know who it is!' _

He knew who it was, alright... but why was he here? What was he thinking? This was getting too dangerous, too quickly. Looking over to his wife, he quickly grabbed her and started heading out of the laundromat.

"W-what are you doing, Inuyasha? Our clothes-"

"They can hold off for a minute." Inuyasha growled, making a hasty exit to the door. Just what the hell was Sesshomaru doing here? He knew damn well he didn't go to public places like this!

As if reading his mind, said person walked right through the door and, effectively, stopped Inuyasha from leaving.

"Good evening, Inuyasha. Kagome," He greeted, leaning his tall frame through the entrance door. Inuyasha watched the smug smile on his half-brothers face, and wanted to beat the hell out of him.

"How was your business trip? Was it... eventful?"

The nerve of him! Asking in front of Kagome! He _wanted _her to know! It was practically rolling off of him!

"No." Inuyasha didn't really have an answer for him. He didn't attend the meeting, because he didn't leave for it.

"Oh? Is that why the sudden return?"

"It's none of your fuckin' business, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha spat, trying to leave with his wife.

Kagome looked back and forth between the brothers. She knew Sesshomaru was trying to get Inuyasha to slip up, and she was pretty sure Inuyasha knew it as well. The only thing was that Inuyasha didn't know that she knew... so he was protecting his own ass from... well, nothing.

He didn't know that, though.

She saw the smug on Sesshomaru's face go from a smirk, to a frown, instantly.

"None of my business? It's **my **company, Inuyasha. You merely work _for _me. I would assume it would, in fact, _make it my business." _

The heated glare shot from his eyes, pouring into his brothers. The tension was thick in the air, and Kagome could swear a storm started brewing in the laundromat.

...and here she was, stuck in the eye of the storm.


	8. The Promise

Sesshomaru wanted to laugh at his half-brother. The nervous look on his face said it all. Yes, Inuyasha wasn't aware of Kagome's knowledge of the situation. His worried expression etched it's way acrossed his face the more Sesshomaru looked to Kagome.

"Did you need something, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru could only smirk at his brother. He was enjoying Inuyasha's nervousness, yes, but the more he watched Kagome, the more depressed she became.

"Since you have arrived back early, you will accompany me to the board meeting in the morning."

"Why do I have to go? It's your job as the CEO."

"Because, Inuyasha, you are a part of this company. If I told them, the janitors would be attending. Do I make myself clear?"

"Fine. Let's go, Kagome." Inuyasha growled, grabbing Kagome by the waist and making his way out of the laundromat. Right as they were leaving, Kagome turned, giving him a sad smile.

Something inside of him twitched inside of him. That heart-wrenching look... It angered him to no extent. How could his brotheer do such a thing to her? Did he feel no shame? Had he no honor?

Seeshomaru vowed to hiself to turn that twisted, broken body, and mend it back to it's original state.

She would be better. She would be happier.

He vowed to make it so.


	9. The Last Straw

Kagome watched him leave the cleaners from her window. Their laundromat was only a few blocks from _their _apartment, thus the basis for it's appeal. He stopped as he exited the cleaners. It was as if he knew he was being watched.

Why was he there? Was he worried about her? Why didn't he rub it in Inuyasha's face that he told her of his deception?

Was he actually considering her feelings? The look on his face... made her feel very awkward, very uncomfortable.

She smiled at him. She knew that he'd be able to tell it was a fake smile. She smiled because she wanted everything to be okay.

She wanted to be loved unconditionally, and faithfully.

She frowned at her reflection in the mirror. She would have to talk to Inuyasha about the incident, and soon.

Her frown only deepened when she saw _his _reflection come from behind her, jumping when his arms enveloped her body, and gasping when his neck swooned down to hers.

"Kagome," he breathed, sniffing at her hair, "I've missed you."

Kagome wanted to laugh. He missed her? Ha! More like he missed her _sister._

"Me too." She murmered, the lie rolling off of her tongue easily. When had she learned to lie so well?

Inuyasha turned her around and kissed her cheek, then her chin, and suddenly his lips crashed down on hers.

Kagome's eyes widened as he started to coax her to the floor. When his tongue entered her mouth, she became infuriated. With one wave of reiki, she threw him to the floor.

"Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha shouted from the floor, shocked at the new found boldness in his wife. Pink reiki surrounded her as she stood over him, her eyes swirling in obvious anger.

"Inuyasha! I can't... how could... you... ugh!" she screamed, tears welling in her eyes.

"Kagome! Let me explain!" He ducked as another surge washed over him, leaving his skin burning.

"Explain what? That you would rather be in my sisters arms than in mine? Your _wifes?" _

"Kagome!"

"No, Inuyasha! I'm not listening." She cried, grabbing her purse and keys and leaving the apartment.

Inuyasha sat there dumbfounded, looking at the apartment door.

Had he just lost her... for good?


	10. The Rain

For some reason, Kagome thought that calling Inuyasha out would make her feel better., but instead, she felt like a tangled mess. She had no idea what she was supposed to do now, and no idea as to what was supposed to happen. The look on his face bore into her memory, and each time she tried to think of something else, those haunting honey eyes squeezed at her heart.

'Inuyasha..." Her eyes watered as memories of the brash hanyou struck through her head. She felt so lost and confused. She had been so used to her married life... now what was she supposed to do?

Part of her wanted to work it out. She wanted to forgive and forget, but the other part of her wanted to banish him from her memories, and to live her life in seclusion. She couldn't bear the betrayel, and she couldn't bear the thought of being without him.

Inuyasha had her heart in his clawed hands, and she couldn't veer herself away from them.

Her brash, yet semi-planned outburst lead her to where she was now - alone, walking in the Koto district, crying softly to herself as the rain started to swell.

A sleek, black _ slowed down as it neared her, humming as it was set in park. Kagome stopped, looking at the tinted window with a confused look on her pale face. The window rolled down, revealing her husbands half-brother, Sesshomaru, peering at her on leather seats.

"Oh... Sesshomaru... what are you doing here?" She asked, sniffling slightly from a combonation of the cold and her crying.

"I live here." He stated nonchalantly, watching her movements with curious golden eyes.

"Oh... I forgot." She shrugged, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. She heard a jingling coming from her purse and exhaled loudly, opening her bag to find her keys lying on top of the pile inside.

Sesshomaru raised a brow as the woman cursed at herself at something, what he guessed to be keys from the jingling noises, in her bag. "Problem?"

"No, just me being a dumbass." She sighed, taking the keys out and staring at them in the palm of her hand as rain dropped on them.

"Where are you parked?" He asked, not noticing a car around for quite a ways.

"Shibuya," she muttered, clearly upset at herself. She stared at the keys in her hand, tears falling from her face as she fell to her knees. "Shi...buya!" She wailed, her shoulders shaking violently as sobs struck through her body.

Sesshomaru watched with curiousity as he exited the car, making his way to the tiny woman crying in the rain. What was she doing? She was sure to get sick in this kind of weather. "Woman," he tried, towering over her in the darkness.

"Why can't I do anything right?" She sobbed, dropping her keys as she placed her face in her hansd, violently shaking.

Sesshomaru watched as the woman sobbed her sorrows out on the pavement, knees bleeding from the impact of the pavement as she fell. This woman would get sick if he didn't do something, and his father would not be happy with him if the woman fell ill...

Not to mention the possible guilt he would feel, considering that he was the one who told her of the incident.

Without second thought, he bent down and scooped the tiny woman bridal style in his arms, opening the door to his Mercedes and carefully sliding her inside, buckling her up and shutting the door. As he made his way to the drivers door, he thought of recent events that had just happened.

He also thought of the potential responsibility he had just taken.


	11. The Fire

Inuyasha paced his living room, burning circles into the family rug.

Family...

He stared at the rug with melancholy eyes... he and Kagome purchased this rug together. He remembered how excited she was about decorating a home with him...

_Their _home.

He cursed himself. He was an idiot for cheating on her, but how could he help himself? Kikyo was just so... so _alluring,_ he found it hard to reject her. She turned something in his brain that he desperately craved, and once he had a taste he couldn't stop.

Because of his insatiabality though, he now found himself alone, in a home that didn't feel like it was his...

It didn't really feel like anything, anymore. Everything just felt cold and numb to him. What was he supposed to do? How could he expect her to even listen to him? If Kagome had an affair with Sesshomaru, he'd be seeing red! How was he going to demand that she even look at him with a loving expression?

Damn that woman to hell and back, and damn his brother! He just knew Sesshomaru had something to do with this. Everything was fine until he came and messed it up!

He would give him a piece of his mind in the morning, that was for sure.

Kagome looked into the fireplace with empty eyes. After being picked up by Sesshomaru in Koto, she hadn't spoken a word. When they had arrived at his home, Sesshomaru had given her a change of clothes and instructed her to where his bathroom was so she might shower to prevent illness.

She didn't really remember anything after storming out of Inuyasha's apartment.

Inuyasha's... it wasn't really _their _home anymore. She didn't have a place to go. Inuyasha would be sure to win the apartment in the settlement, as she didn't have any money or a job to even keep it up.

This was it, she realised. It was officially over between her and her husband. She wanted to cry, but she found no tears left. Quite frankly, she was tired of crying. He didn't deserve her tears... but how she still ached for his love.

Sesshomaru walked into the living room with the miko was sitting on his couch, staring into the fireplace with an expression that would rival his own. She hadn't spoken a word since he put her into his car, he noted. She must have said something to Inuyasha before leaving. He couldn't help but wonder what.

"I'm sorry." Her voice came suddenly, it took the taiyoukai back for a brief moment.

"Pardon?" His reply was, inching closer to her to sit next to her on the sofa. Her face never left the fire, never recogonizing his presence.

"For hitting you the other day... I never apologized. I'm sorry." Nothing, no flicker of sadness, no anger...

She was just... empty.

Inuyasha had truly broken this woman.

"...I just want to know one thing, Sesshomaru." This time, her face turned and she looked into his eyes with all of her being.

He was at a loss of what to say, so he raised his brow at her, urging her to continue.

"Why did you tell me about Inuyasha and Kikyo? Why did you show up at the laundromat? Why are you helping me?" Her eyes were hard, and her aim was true.

Sesshomaru _really _didn't know what to say to that. He opted to stare off into the fireplace, ignoring her while he lost himself in thought.

'This Sesshomaru... is intrigued? No, it is more than mere interest in this girl... Am I angry at the half-demon? It is possible... no... this Sesshomaru is not quite sure.'

"Well? Aren't you going to answer me, Sesshomaru?" She pushed, clearly waiting for him to respond.

Sesshomaru looked to the girl, watching as she continued to break. Her facade wouldn't last though, he could tell. She sighed, turning back to the fireplace and breaking their contact.

"I guess it was stupid trying to ask you something, right? I mean, it's not like you were trying to help me or anything."

"You're not stupid." Came his baritone reply, standing up and walking away. Kagome turned to look at him only to be left alone.

"Unless you want to sleep in my dress shirt, clothes are in the top left drawer. You may take the room next to mine."

Just like that, the door to his room shut and the house was empty.

She looked around the house and noticed that she was not the only one suffering. She had never seen Sesshomaru with a woman, or even a friend. Was it possible that he was lonely too?

Kagome put her knees to her chest and sniffled, wiping at her eyes. She would not cry. Tomorrow she would make an effort to make her life better, because she was better than this. She would make her life better, and she would try to make his better.

After all, even if he didn't want to admit it, he had tried to make hers better.


	12. The Offer

The smell of food drafted through his home, permeating his senses and awakening him. His eyes opened slowly as he sat up in his bed, running a clawed hand through his silken strands. Looking around his room, he inspected for any changes made during his sleep, but found none.

Satisfied, he stood from his bed and rose to his closet, looking for something to change into. He found a clean yukata and took it out of the closet, shutting the door and tossing it onto his bed. Slipping out of his pajama bottoms, he slide the yukata on and adjusted the collar. Letting the yukata slip a bit, he casually tied the waist and ran a clawed hand once again through his hair, untangling any knots.

He decided he had better see what the miko was up to, though he doubted it was anything terrible. Opening the door to his bedroom, he proceeded himself to his living room, but did not expect to see what he saw.

Kagome was just finishing putting steamed white rice into two bowls and setting them on the table when she noticed the taiyoukai standing before her. Smiling, she bowed lightly towards the demon.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru-sama. I made some breakfast, I hope you don't mind." She smiled once again, this smile, he noted, was not forced, but it was actually genuine.

He poked his head around her, looking to the low table in his living room and looking at the grand breakfast she had prepared. Two bowls of white rice, steaming ever so tauntingly, four pieces of broiled fish, two bowls of miso soup, and tsukemono awaited him, along with a kyuzu pot of freshly brewed green tea.

"Is everything okay?" Kagome asked, worried that something was wrong with the taiyoukai, since he had not said anything.

"It is...acceptable." The taiyoukai finally responded, staring at the table with awe. It had defintiely been a long time since someone had prepared him a meal, in fact, he was surprised he had the food she used to prepare.

Come to think of it... he didn't. Just where did she get all this food?

"I borrowed one of the yukata's that were in the closet... I hope that's okay. All of my other clothes are still at the laundromat, and I didn't have enough money to buy more clothes while I was out. I did get some food to cook this morning, though." She smiled, sitting down at the low table with her knees tucked underneath her. She patted the table, motioning for him to join her, as she was pouring the tea into a cup in front of him, before pouring one for herself.

"You have certainly impressed this Sesshomaru, miko." He admitted, sitting across from the smiling miko and reaching for his cup. Kagome chuckled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, looking up to the taiyoukai.

"I don't think my cooking is _that _impressive, Sesshomaru, but I still appreciate the compliment. So thank you." She beamed, picking up the cup in front of her and sipping it carefully. Sesshomaru took a sip of his own cup and closed his eyes, enjoying the full flavor of his tea.

"This tea is wonderful." He commented, taking another sip carefully, before appreciatively nodding towards his companion.

"I brewed it myself. I never really liked the taste of tea bags." She admitted, watching as Sesshomaru eyed her once more, raising a brow to her.

"You can brew tea?" He asked, amazed. Not too many people from this time knew how to do it correctly, as it had been centuries since he had an actual brewed tea.

"I did grow up on a shrine, Sesshomaru. My grandfather made sure I knew how to perform a tea ceremony and brew good tea."

"You have definitely learned well then, miko." He appreciated, taking a piece of fish from the platter and placing it onto his own plate. The miko did the same, waiting for him to take the first bite.

"How is it?" She asked, curious if she had appeased the taiyoukai. Eyes closed, he savored the taste of the broiled fish, chewing slowly before swallowing. Surprisingly he found he liked it, and nodded his head towards the miko.

"Very well. I cannot help but wonder, though, what has prompted you to be so appreciative this morning." He noted, watching as she smiled sadly, looking down to her plate.

"Well... with everything that's happened, you've just been really kind to me, even if you have a funny way of showing it. Whether you're doing it for my sake, or because you hate Inuyasha, it doesn't matter to me... but I just wanted to thank you for being there."

She looked up to him and smiled, her thick lashes laying neatly against her porcelain skin. With the light shining in from his windows, she looked almost etheral. Something inside of him twitched, and he found himself unable to look away.

Unable to find the words he wanted to say, he simply nodded his head, and she beamed at him and dug into her food, eating politely, unlike the savage behavoir his brother had always shown. They ate in a comfortable silence, commenting every now and then about recent events or the food.

For once, Kagome wasn't thinking about Inuyasha and his betrayel, and Sesshomaru hadn't kept his eyes off of her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked, walking towards his bedroom and sitting on his bed, looking at all the pictures around their... _his _room.

_"Nothing, really. Just missing you." _

"I... I miss you too, Kikyo." Inuyasha half-lied. He didn't know what to feel at the moment. He did miss her, but he wasn't sure if it was Kagome he was missing or if it was his other lover.

_"I especially miss you now, Inuyasha. I'm in the tub." _

"Oh, really?" God, he couldn't do this. He felt like throwing up. This... this wasn't right. How he desperately wished Kagome was here, or that it was even her on the phone.

_"What would you do if you were here, hm?" _

Inuyasha wanted to bash his head against the phone, but continued talking to Kikyo as their telephone call became more... personal, all while staring at his favorite photograph of Kagome.

Their wedding picture. Cliche, yes, but god was she beautiful. That was when everything was easy and the world was at their fingertips.

Where was she now? Was she okay? She didn't have anywhere to go except her mothers... and he knew she wouldn't bother her mother that late at night.

Where could she of gone?

Thoughts of his brother popped into his head, but he shook them off. Surely she wouldn't of gone there, and he knew his brother wouldn't inconvience himself by letting a grief-stricken woman bunk with him, for any amount of time.

Maybe she went to her friend Sango's house? That's where she normally went when things got bad.

Dismissing himself from the phone, he picked up the picture of his wife and stroked the glass lovingly, staring at the smiling face of the woman who held his heart.

"Kagome..." he whispered, grasping the frame so hard it shattered in his hands. Staring disbelievingly at the broken frame, he felt his world fall to pieces, worse than the shattered photo in his hands.

"Kagome!" he cried, falling to his knees, clutching the photo to his chest as tears flew from his eyes.

No, he couldn't lose her... not now, not when he needed her most. He would find her, and he would win her back. He had to. His life depended on it.

Kagome hummed happily as she scraped the remaining food from her and Sesshomaru's breakfast plates, setting the plates into the hot bubbly water in the sink. Sesshomaru sat at the low table still, helping himself to more of the green tea that she had prepared for them. He had to admit how impressed he was with her formality and knowledge.

While talking over their breakfast, he had learned quite a bit about the miko.

He learned that she had grown up on a shrine, and was well trained in archery, along with swordplay. He also learned that she had a fascination with the Sengoku Jidai, and was also very traditional.

He was disgusted to learn of all this, for it made him think to his younger half-brother. How could he of left this... this enchanting woman, for her sister? The woman was delightful, though he couldn't admit it to her. He found her love of art to be most fascinating, and continued their conversation from there.

"Have you ever painted, Sesshomaru?" She asked, drying the dishes with a clean towel and facing the taiyoukai, putting the dishes back from where she got them.

"In my many lives, I have been a painter twice." He admitted, standing up to help her.

"Really? Did you enjoy it?" She asked, scooting so that he would have enough room to work next to her.

"I found it more enjoyable than other careers, yes."

"I'd love to paint with you sometime. I'm sure you're a real Picasso." She beamed, elbowing him gently. He chuckled, handing her a dish as he washed his hands and shook them dry.

"That could be arranged." He said, watching as she put up the last dish and turned towards him, clapping her hands together.

Kagome smiled again for the millionth time that day. She rather enjoyed his company. She remembered Inuyasha always telling her that he was self-centered and cold hearted, and that he was an arrogant prick. She couldn't see that Sesshomaru with the one she had been talking to all morning. She learned little about him, but that made talking to him all the more exciting, since she wasn't sure what he would say next.

She had already known that demons and half-demons were not excepted into society, and so that most of them went into hiding as humans. Seeing as humans had short life-spans, demons and half-demons were forced to change their disguises every 70 years or so. A long while for a human, but just a short time to the long living demons.

She had learned of his many lives, or at least a short description of some of them. He had been a apinter, twice, an architect, a designer, a doctor, and he was currently the CEO of his fathers company, that she already knew.

Inuyasha had never really explained to her about his lives, that only he hadn't really changed much about them. Kagome knew about most youkai customs, though, growing up as a miko on her families shrine. Her grandfather always spewed on about youkai traditions, and she had always been fascinated with them.

She had never thought in a million years that she would marry into a youkai family, though she wasn't against the idea. She was more in love with the person behind the mask.

Sesshomaru had not really opened up as much as she had, but she could tell that he was comfortable around her. She had a feeling that sooner or later, he would open up to her. She was more than excited about that day, whenever it came.

She looked to Sesshomaru and sighed, brushing her hair against her ear. Now she'd have to leave. She didn't really have anywhere to go. Her mother was already in a financial burden as it was, and she didn't need to add an unemployed divorcee to the mix. Her friend Sango would always let her stay there, but she felt awkward asking the newly married couple such a burden.

She needed to look for a job so that she could start providing for herself. She had no idea what to even do with her life now, but she wasn't looking at that. She was trying to see the brighter side of life. She looked to Sesshomaru again and smiled, smoothing down her yukata. She couldn't help but wonder where Sesshomaru had acquired the yukata, though, for she was certain that he never wore it... she couldn't see the man wearing a yellow yukata with pink dragonflies and light blue crysanthiems.

Summunoing up her courage, she bowed her head to the taiyoukai. He rose his brow at her, curious as to waht the miko was planning. She walked towards him suddenly, and he couldn't help but wonder what she was about to do.

"Well... I guess I should get my things now. Thank you for letting me stay this long." Kagome smiled, stepping towards him cautiously. Looking up at the taiyoukai, she leaned towards him, wrapping her arms around his huge frame and enveloping him into a warm embrace.

Shocked, Sesshomaru did not move but as she went to step away, he slowly raised his arms, returning her embrace. He could feel her intake of breath through his hakama, and could feel the heat pouring to her face, where he imagined she was blushing.

"You are... more than welcomed to stay here, Kagome." He said finally, his deep baritone voice rumbing. Kagome could feel him speak, and found she quite liked the feeling. She hadn't missed his offer, and wanted to take it desperately.

"That's flattering, Sesshomaru, really... I couldn't burden you with that, though..."

"I insist. I am not home often, and I find your presence... acceptable, if not comfortable. I ask nothing of you, but perhaps more moments like this." He gestured, pointing to the table. Kagome slowly slipped from his arms and looked to where he was gesturing, confused.

"You'd let me stay here... as long as I cook for you? Really?" She asked, disbelieved.

"Hn." He agreed, nodding his head slightly. Kagome hugged him again, jumping into his arms.

"Oh thank you, Sesshomaru! Thank you!" She cried, jumping as she realised how awkward this must of been for him. He had his head turned facing the window, but said nothing.

Kagome almost gasped at the envision of beauty before her. He was definitely breathtaking, and Kagome couldn't help but appreciate him even more so now.

"You'll need some items then, I presume?" He asked, turning back to face her.

"Items?" She questioned, unsure of what he meant.

"If you're going to be living here, you will need every day items, not to mention clothing. Unless you prefer to wear my clothes the duration of your stay..." She could almost see the smirk in his voice. She blushed, thinking about wearing his more... _intimate _clothing.

"N-no... I don't want to burden you, Sesshomaru." She blushed, feeling embarassed at the prospect of having Sesshomaru personal shopping with her.

"It is of no consequence. There is a pair of sandals in the closet near the door. Your yukata will do until we can purchase something different. Be ready in an hour, or I will do your shopping for you." He warned, leaving the kitchen to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Kagome wanted to groan, but smiled as she stared at his bedroom door.

'He definitely cares.'


	13. The Anger

"Is this one okay?" Kagome asked, modeling a cute little blue sundress with yellow lace, matched with a white cardigan.

"It is acceptable." Came Sesshomaru's reply, standing up from the chair to further inspect her outfit. "It fits you well?"

"It's perfect!" She smiled, twirling around, giggling as the dress floated around her. "I feel like a little girl again!"

Sesshomaru almost smiled as he watched the antics of the miko in front of him. He could see her efforts - she was trying not to think of Inuyasha. He had to give her credit for her will pwer, for when his wife had cheated on him he almost lost his control over everything. He put Naraku into the hospital and had almost went after Kagura, if his father hadn't of stepped in.

"We will purchase it then."

"Sesshomaru... I feel a little weird with you buying me things." Kagome admitted, playing with the hem of her dress.

"You have no money. This Sesshomaru offered to provide, and so this Sesshomaru is obligated to provide." He supplied, noticing the uneasiness the miko presented.

"I just... you've already been so nice to me, I don't want to be a burden to anyone."

The frown marring her face made Sesshomaru feel unsettled, watching as her mood switched from happy, to a look of regret. He couldn't help but think of how selfless this miko was, and wondered if she even realized it.

"It is of no consequence. Now finish changing. We have more places to visit." He strode from the chaning room, silver hair flicking behind him.

Kagome watched him leave, smiling as she went back into her changing stall and put her clothes back on.

_'He's... defintiely not like his brother at all. He may seem cold and uncaring... but I can tell he's just a big softie.'_

"What do you mean, Inuyasha? I can't believe you would do that to Kagome!" Miroku scolded, desperately wishing to slap his friend so hard in the face.

"I just... I don' t know, Miroku. Kikyo came up to me one day and we just kind of hit it off... I like her." Inuyasha admitted, ears flattening on his head. He was at a loss of what to do. He was sure Kikyo didn't appreciate him the way Kagome did, and he felt he didn't have to right to ask for her back... but how he wanted to be with Kagome once more. Her eyes were always so bright for him, and her heart and arms always open.

Kikyo didn't offer any of that for him... just a warm bed and a glazed glare of lust. God, what had he done?

"She's done nothing to you to deserve this! She's been more than kind to you! I'm assuming she knows now, right? You told her what happened?"

"Well yeah, she knows now... but I never told her anything."

Miroku groaned, sitting back on the couch, holding his head in his hands.

"What do you mean? You didn't tell her? Then how did she find out?" He asked, confused.

"I'm pretty sure Sesshomaru did." Damn that bastard for all he was worth!

"Inuyasha... you really messed up here." Miroku sighed, raising his head to look over at his friend. The proof of it all was laying all over his friends face, and he couldn't even feel sorry for him.

"I've... I've got to get her back, Miroku. I know I messed up... I just... I need her back." Inuyasha felt his heart clench at the look of anger on his friends face. He knew that after Miroku learned of what had happened... there was no way he'd help him get her back. Miroku was married to Kagome's best friend, Sango, and was friends with her way before he was with Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but I'm not going to help you with this. This is someting that is completely up to Kagome, and considering what you've done to her, I think it would be wise if you ever brought it up to her again."

Miroku didn't wait for Inuyasha's pleading. He didn't look at his friend when he stood up, and he didn't look at him when he opened the door to his home, motioning for him to leave. When Inuyasha stepped on that threshold, he didn't hesitate to look him in the eyes.

"You better hope Sango doesn't find you, Inuyasha. When she finds out, if she hasn't already, I have no doubt that she will murder you - and quite frankly, I don't think I'd stop her.

Inuyasha started to interject but was soon met with the house door slamming in his face. His ears flattened even furhter to his head as he turned around and looked to the sky, sighing greatly.

_"Kagome..."_

He needed to see her, and he'd be damned if anyone would stop him. He took a long sniff, trying to pin-point what direction Kagome's scent was, only to growl when he smelt his half-brothers was mingled with it.

He started running, jumping on rooftops - determined to get back what was his.

"Foul play! You totally cheated!" Kagome cried, standing up abruptly and pointing towards the daiyoukai.

"Hn. I have done no such thing. You are simply bad at math." Sesshomaru smirked, placing his little metal dog on 'Go.' "I believe I have landed on Go."

Kagome groaned, plopping back down and reached over to the Monopoly money bank, dishing out the $400 and giving them to her companion with a sour face.

"I can't believe how good you are at this game. I was the Monopoly champion! I can't even get Boardwalk with you!"

Sesshomaru chuckled, taking the $400 of fake play money and adding them to his rather huge pile of money, grinning when she groaned at his giant stack of money.

"You really thought you would beat a businessman at Monopoly? I play this game every day, be it on a piece of cardboard or in a business office."

"Yeah, well I bet I'd beat you at Candy Land!" Kagome huffed, tossing the die on the game-board and groaning when she landed on his property. "Damn! I'm out of money."

"This Sesshomaru is prepared to offer you a deal, miko."

"Shoot. Name your poison."

"You must do this one's laundry for a week." Sesshomaru chuckled, watching as Kagome visibly blaunched.

"W-what? I only landed on Oriental!" Dear god, he couldn't really be asking her to do his laundry, could he?

"Hn, fine. This Sesshomaru will graciously reduce the sentence by four days."

"You're too kind." Kagome ground through gritted teeth, almost jumping when the doorbell rang loudly. "I'll get it!" Kagome jumped up, darting through the house to the front door and swinging it open.

The sight that met her made her want to vomit where she stood. Her fists clenched as she felt her reiki swell within her.

"Hello, dear sister. I've missed you so!"

Sorry... cliffies are so terrible! XD Anyways, I was forced to update this by the lovely MissKatt...

Please don't murder me? I updated, as promised!

Thank you to all of those who review! 3


	14. The Seduction

"What are you doing here?" Kagome scowled, stepping back as her sister pranced into Sesshomaru's home with a wave of arrogance.

"I would expect you treat your elder sister with respect, Kagome. It isn't nice manners." Kikyo responded, throwing her purse on the kitchen counter and leaning onto it, looking straight at her sister with a wicked gleam in her eyes,

"You're one to talk about manners, Kikyo." Kagome shut the door, walking away from her sister for fear that she might strangle her where she stood.

"So bitter! Is that anyway to treat a guest?" Kikyo scowled, watching her sister approach her with a spike in her aura.

"I see no guest." Came the deep baritone of Sesshomaru, who was now standing a mere foot away from her. Kikyo made no move as the taiyoukai surrounded her, but instead chose to change her line of sight from her sister to this delicious looking demon to the right of her.

"I see your taste in men has not changed." Kikyo noted, chuckling when she felt her sisters reiki spike as her anger increased.

"I see your still interested in everything of mine!" Kagome yelled, clenching her fists in an attempt of controlling her reiki.

"Ha! Inuyasha was never yours! His heart has _always _been mine! Ever since you've been married he's always chosen me! You're nothing but a copy!" Kikyo argued, raising her hand and releasing it towards the younger sister.

Kagome clenched her eyes tight, waiting for the sting on her cheek to come, but it never did. She heard Kikyo grunt and opened her eyes, surprised to see Sesshomaru holding her arm, red tinting his eyes.

"Hmph. You've got your... _puppy_ well trained, I see."

"You are nothing. You are below nothing. You are worse than nothing, for even nothing has a value. This Sesshomaru will show you your place." Sesshomaru growled, clenching her arm tighter as his youki swelled around him, sending his hair flying in a frenzy every which direction.

"Sesshomaru, don't'!" Kagome called, jumping in front of him and effectively releasing his grip on her sister. He quickly caught her and held her by the waist as her sister fell to the ground, cradling her hand to her chest.

"You will not live to see your mistake, Sesshomaru! I will get you for this, believe me!" Her glared turned to her sister, hardening as the young miko searched the youkai's face to make sure he was okay. "Kagome... don't you forget who you are dealing with. I will be back, mark my words." She stood up and made no move towards them as she walked out of the door, slamming it shut on her way out.

"Sesshomaru? Are you alright?" Kagome asked, holding a hand to his face as she watched the stripes on his face revert from one jagged stripe to his two usual tapered ones . His tinged eyes slowly reverted as he gained control on himself, hsi hair falling back into place and his markings reverting to normal.

"How foolish of This Sesshomaru... to have lost control so easily. Are you well?" He asked, placing her back on her feet, his hands still sitting on her waist.

"Y-yeah... I'm alright, thanks to you." Kagome smiled, holding a hand to his face as his eyes met hers. Those warm honey eyes... so like Inuyasha's, yet so completely different.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of her hand on his face. Her scent was calming as he tried to gain control over his beast, who was scratching desperately to get out. He let out a deep rumble of contentment when she stroked the stripes on his cheek.

"Inuyasha told me that youkai are very in touch with feeling... and that the best way to calm one down was to caress them lightly. Is it working?" Kagome asked, blushing slightly at the intimate contact she was showing. She had only done this with Inuyasha a few times, and was fairly new to actually performing youkai customs with anyone other than her soon to be ex-husband.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and searched her face, noticing the slight tinge of pink on her cheeks. He couldn't deny that he thought she was pretty, and might even go as far to say that she was beautiful. He would definitely say that he could see what everyone thought Kikyo and Kagome were twins, but he wouldn't go as far as compare them in looks.

He completely understood how she felt about being compared to another sibling, as people often compared him and Inuyasha a lot. He never appreciated the sentiment, and was not planning on subjecting Kagome to that kind of humiliation.

Unlike Kikyo, Kagome had blue oceanic eyes that reflected in the light, catching almost a yellow sparkle and a green shimmer. Kikyo had chestnut brown eyes that turned black with her moon, and shimmered with a predatory look. Kagome's hair was a deep ebony that shimmered a dark blue, while Kikyo's hair was dark black with a shimmer of violet. Kagome's hair and eyes matched her perfectly, and it was almost ethereal when the light hit her just right, when the blues in her eyes and hair really sparkled.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, feeling a bit embarrassed under his gaze. One of his hands raised from her waist and approached her face. The back of his knuckles brushed a strand of her hair from out of her face and tucked behind her ear. Her blush deepened several shades of red as those molten honey eyes seemed to melt her from the inside in.

She could hear and almost feel a deep rumble coming from his chest, jumping slightly at the power that thrummed behind it. Her reiki flared a little, not so much as it would singe the youkai before her, but enough to tickle his senses.

Sesshomaru felt the rise in her power and his beast reacted, sending out a wave of youki in an almost challenging way. His beast was aroused by the power that laid behind the shell of this miko, and was content at challenging it further.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, leaning his hand into her cupped cheek as his beast purred in pleasure, her reiki tickling his body in an almost seductive way.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome tried once more, her heart beating rapidly in her chest as she felt the wave of his youki overtake her sense. Their powers were battling over each other, and the sheer strength of his was enough to make her legs wobbly and her body tremble. She watched as his mouth opened slightly, revealing his dangerous canines. She gasped as she felt a wave of butterflies form in her stomach, all while trying to fight her slight arousal.

His eyes opened briskly when he smelt the first hit of her arousal, directing his eyes directly into hers. She looked away, slowly retracting her hand from his face. He grabbed her hand the moment it left his face, smirking when he heard her gasp.

"I am well," he finally spoke. His words came out smooth, as his dark baritone voice coated them in honey and flew towards her. She looked up and was caught instantly by his piercing honey eyes. She wasn't sure if she could escape them another round.

"I'm glad." She barely managed to get out. He never let her hand go though, and his other hand was still on her cheek.

"Are you well?" He asked again, that deep and almost seductive voice trapped her senses and send her mind in a whirlwind.

The smell of her arousal grew ten-fold after his question, and his beast was begging to be released to take the miko before them. She fidgeted with keeping her mind away from all thoughts of him in such a way, but it was so hard to do so when he was a sex god!

"I...I'm fine!" She gasped, pulling her arm from and and jumping back, immediately pushing her fingers through her hair in an attempt to calm her frazzled mind.

Sesshomaru looked to her with a question gaze as she jumped away from him, all while trying not to pin her down and rut her where she stood. The smell of her arousal pleased him in a way that he had not been tempted, not since before his marriage with Kagura, and even then it was not this strong.

"I'm just really tired, so I'm going to go to bed! Goodnight!" Kagome shuffled, almost running to her bedroom as she tried not to look him in the eye, for she knew that she couldn't last another of of his seductive gazes.

Sesshomaru watched her leave and felt a wave of loneliness spread through him at the loss of her touch, but he wasn't angry at her escape attempt. If anything, he felt confused at himself for feeling such a way towards this miko, and he would even dare say that he was proud to call himself a man for how he could easily arouse such a reserved woman.

He would even go as far as to say that he was pleased she could arise the same feelings in him.

He wondered what she must be thinking right now. For the first time in a long time, his thoughts were directed at a woman, and not just any woman, but a woman that he actually found himself attracted to.

What in the world was he going to do now?

* * *

Okay, so I know some people are mad at me for the terribly cliffy last chapter *coughs* *Katt* so I decided to update again and make a longer chapter, filled with SessKag goodness!

No, there will not be a lemon next chapter... but one soon after the next few chapters! ^^

Thank you to those that review!


	15. The Frustration Released

So sorry about the sporadic updates on here... I find myself on Dokuga a lot more than here now, and so I forget to update on here as well. I'm working now to get all of my current stories up to date, though!

So sorry for any confusions and making a lot of you wait for updates! *slaps hand* Bad author, bad!

BUT...

There is a slight surprise for everyone at the end of this chapter... *winks*

Hope you all enjoy!

-Sama

* * *

'What is she doing there?' Inuyasha asked himself, watching from the safety of a nearby rooftop as his current lover entered what he knew was his brothers house. What was even more strange was that Kagome was in there as well.

Just what was going on?!

He heard shouting as aura's flared and reiki surged. Kagome and Kikyo... no! This couldn't be happening - not now! They weren't supposed to meet right now! Did Kagome even know that he had been sleeping with her sister?

He honestly had no idea what was going to happen. His heart pounded in his chest as confusion swept his brain, leaving nothing but ashes in the wind while he tried to think of an explanation as to why this could be happening right now.

He was on his guard the moment he saw Kikyo's figure leaving the house, anger clearly written over her face. He stared at her directly, watching as she clenched her fist in anger and looked up to the sky in his direction, making eye contact with him.

He froze in his steps - he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Her dark eyes glared at him, but not before her frown turned into a sadistic looking smirk. This couldn't be the same Kikyo who he had spent such wonderful nights with... could it? His Kikyo wasn't this... this cruel! She was beautiful, majestic, graceful...

This Kikyo looked no different than a beast ready to pounce on it's prey.

"Inuyasha! Come down and face me!" Kikyo shouted to the half-demon, who only continued to stare at her in disbelief. Did she... did she really just say that to him? It almost sounded as if she were challenging him to battle!

She couldn't, though. There was just no way. She was obviously just playing games with him.

"Inuyasha! If you will not come to me, than I will come to you!" She yelled, lowering to the ground before she bolted upwright into the sky, reaching magnificent heights as she jumped to the same roof-top he was on. She kneeled before him before standing up with the same grace she always had. Her head lifted and her shoulders straightened as she met his gaze.

"Kikyo..." he gasped, standing up straight as she made her way to him, stopping just a few feet in front of him.

"Inuyasha... You should of known that this would happen, sooner or later." Kikyo chuckled, putting her hand through her hair as the wind violently swept it from her porcelain face.

"How could... I thought..." He muttered, his eyes not wanting to believe what he was seeing before him.

This had all just been a game to her? A sick, sadistic game! She didn't love him... she never did. He had left the love of his life, and the woman that he had wanted to be with forever... all for a lie!

"You are pathetic, Inuyasha! You left my sister, who loved you more than anything in this world, all for me- her sister! How could you do that to her? You never loved her, admit it! She was a trophy to you... just as I am!" Kikyo shouted, clenching her fists in anger at the half-demon before her.

"You're wrong, Kikyo! I do love her! You tricked me!" Inuyasha yelled at the woman before him, snarling violently at her accusations. How dare she say such things to him after what she had done!

"Foolish half-breed! Do you really expect me to believe that after you left her so easily for her older sister? You disgust me!" Kikyo snapped, reaching forward to slap his face.

He saw the hand flying towards him, but he couldn't force himself to stop it. Her hand met his face with a loud clap, scaring a hoard of birds to the east of them.

He deserved this. He was scum on the Earth - he was below everything and everyone. He had committed such an awful act, he couldn't deny that. Still... she had no right acting as if she had done nothing wrong!

"You have... no room to talk, Kikyo. Look at what you've done! You have done nothing but meddle with her life! Everything she did, you purposefully did it better to surpass her! You're being awfully selfish right now, acting like you're the victim in all of this!" Inuyasha yelled, placing a hand to his cheek as he rubbed where a red mark was forming from her slap.

Kikyo's fist clenched even tighter as her eyes shut in anger, her teeth grinding against each other as she struggled to control her reiki.

"You have no idea what it was like, Inuyasha! How dare you try and relate to my feelings! You'd never know how I feel!" She screamed, releasing her reiki towards the half-demon. He easily evaded it, jumping high and landing to the left of them. He turned his back towards the angry miko, closing his eyes as he walked away from her.

"If that's what you think, then you're even dumber than I thought you were." He murmured, but he knew she heard him. She gasped softly, staring hard at his retreating form as he walked off into the sunset.

She fell to her knees, tears flowing from her eyes as she sobbed into her hands.

Kagome shut her bedroom door behind her and leaned against it harshly, her hands flying up to her mouth in dis-belief.

'Did... I just imagine all of that? I couldn't of... HE couldn't of...' Her face flushed instantly with thoughts of the taiyoukai hovering over her, his silken stands teasingly falling from those chiseled shoulders to lay seductively over his bare chest.

"Oh my God!" She shouted, falling to her knees as she fought off sexual images of the man in the room next to hers. She had never thought of anyone in such a way as Inuyasha - and even then, these images weren't as... risque as what she was thinking right now.

"No! I can't be thinking these things about Sesshomaru... he's Inuyasha's brother! No matter how... _attractive _he may be, that is no excuse to be drooling over him and basically having eye sex with him!'

She felt her abdomen pool with heat as his seductive image fluttered through her mind once more, those honey-gold eyes sexily suggesting and promising blissful release.

She huffed softly as she looked to her hand, moving her fingers one by one as ideas formed in her mind. She blushed even deeper as she put her hand underneath of her blouse, feeling her breast cupped in the fabric of her bra.

'Am I really doing this?' She asked herself, reaching her other hand to unclasp her bra. She managed to take off the confining material without taking her blouse off, and let the bra fall to the floor in front of her.

Her eyes wandered to her purse, that laid only a few feet away from her. She bit her lip nervously, the heat in her abdomen tightening as she felt wetness start to seep. She crawled her way to her purse, reaching inside of it to find her hairbrush tucked away inside.

She stared at it long and hard, biting her lip tighter before she rubbed the handle suggestively, feeling the raised bumps between her fingers.

She huffed softly before putting the brush underneath of her skirt, pressing it firmly against her clothed slit, hissing slightly as it made contact with her wet underwear.

She put her hand back underneath of her shirt, slowly tracing her stomach as she made her way towards her breast, cupping it firmly in her hand. She pressed the brush harder against her womanhood, moaning lightly as the bumpy texture of the handle harshly ground against her hot clit.

She closed her eyes tightly as she imagined Sesshomaru standing above her, in all of his naked glory, kneeling before her as he came closer to her. Those silver tresses seemed to betray gravity as they cascaded everywhere, framing them in a silky curtain.

_'Kagome...' _ dream Sesshomaru whispered, his breath hot on her neck as his fangs grazed her neck, teasing her as they pressed onto her pulse with renewed vigor.

"Sesshomaru..." she moaned, tracing her hands over dream Sesshomaru's finely sculpted chest. He grinned at her as he pulled back, lifting her legs and pressing his hardened manhood at her entrance, teasing her as he circled her entrance. She moaned louder, going wild with his movements as he refused to enter her.

Dream Sesshomaru vanished as she felt her climax, clenching her legs together while she ground the handle between her thighs, reaching her other hand to fondle her abandoned breast as she felt herself come, moaning loudly as she did.

"Sesshomaru!" She cried, her legs violently twitching as every muscle in her body tickled her at her bodies release. She huffed, sweat forming on her brow as she dropped her legs, the hair brush falling to the ground with a resounded thud.

Her eyes landed on the brush, before her eyes drifted closed. She was asleep in moments, still pressed to the door with her hands falling to land on her side.

Her dreams were haunted with images of a silver-haired man, but this time, it wasn't her soon to be ex-husband that was racing through her thoughts, but rather his older-brother instead.

* * *

Okay, I said I wouldn't make a lemon the next chapter... but I never said anything about a lime, did I? ;D Any who... It's been awhile since I've made a smutty scene, and even longer since I've done a lime or lemon.

Hope you enjoy!


	16. The Disbelief

His eyes were wide with disbelief.

There was no way she was doing... _that! _

"Sesshomaru..." He heard her whisper, her voice laced with arousal. He stalked to her door, placing a clawed hand on either side of the frame as he pressed his ear to the door, listening carefully as soft moans came from the tiny miko on the other side of the door.

"Kagome?" He whispered, wondering what he should do. Surely he could not just enter her room... he was no fool. Still... should he leave? Should he... stay? He couldn't pry himself from his spot on the floor, his face pressed to the door as he listened to her soft panting.

What was going through her mind right now? Was she... was she thinking of him? She had mentioned his name a moment ago... so surely he had to be on her mind while she was pleasuring herself. What exactly was she thinking, though?

He groaned as her moaning became more erratic, as she was close to release. He felt himself harden at the sound of her sweet, sultry voice. He could only imagine what she looked like right now. Flushed, pink cheeks and luscious peach lips, parted slightly with her tongue licking them seductively. Her eyes, glazed with passion...

He reached a hand down towards his manhood, which was fully erect, and groaned. He would not please himself. He had never done so in the many centuries he had been alive, and he would not start no.

No matter HOW tempting it was right now.

He could no longer admit that he was attracted to the miko in the other room. The only question was if she had been attracted to him, as well?

"Sesshomaru!" He heard her cry, squealing with delight as he imagined she was reaching the peak of pleasure.

He thought it was safe to say that the miko was somewhat attracted to him, or at least he was the center of attention when she masturbated.

No sound came after she had screamed his name, but a soft snoring, indicating that she had fallen asleep. He stood up, heading towards his bathroom and shutting the door quietly as not to wake the miko.

He needed a cold shower.

* * *

Nothing too long, as it would have ruined the chapter to go on, but there will be another chapter soon!

Ja ne! (:


	17. The Rumors

Sesshomaru awoke to the sounds of pots clanging and sat up slowly, running a clawed hand through silken locks as he de-tangled his hair.

She was awake, he noticed, as smells of food spreading through the house. He heard... humming? Was she in a good mood? He stood, slipping on a yukata as he left and made his way to the kitchen, approaching the miko at a slowed pace. He was unsure of how to act after last nights occurrences.

She heard his footsteps in the hallway and smiled when she saw him enter the kitchen, wearing a dark blue yukata as he mussed with his hair.

"Ohayoi, Sesshomaru." She smiled, bowing her head to him slightly as she turned back to the stove, finishing up their breakfast of rice, miso soup, tamagoyaki, nori and tsukemono. She had also brought the kyuzu pot out once more, and had freshly brewed green tea waiting.

"Ohayoi, Kagome." He greeted, sitting down at the low table and waiting for the miko to make her way to the table with their food. As she turned towards him, she smiled brightly at him. She did not seem uncomfortable around him, as he might of expected her to be. Surely she would be after such a night?

She did remember that she was living with a youkai? One that had an incredible sense of smell and ears that could hear for miles... didn't she think about that?

'Silly girl... you have forgotten already?' he had to chuckle to himself. He was so tempted to say something to her, to drop some sort of hint to her. He wondered what she might do.

"Is there something amusing, Sesshomaru?" She asked, sitting at the table and placing his plate in front of him, before putting her own in front of her and sitting down, serving his tea first.

"It is nothing to concern yourself with, Kagome." He said, emphasizing her name a little breathlessly. She looked to him curiously, wondering why he had said her name so... familiarly?

She thought of something... but shook her head. There was no way he could of known what she had done last night. She flushed as she remembered everything that she had done, feeling slightly embarrassed and ashamed. She had never done something like that before, and she couldn't fight the shame she felt for thinking of someone else other than her husband while doing such an intimate act.

She felt no better than Inuyasha right now. Sure, she may be in the middle of a divorce... but she was still a married woman. Their living situation was already a scandal in the making, but thinking such provocative things, and doing such acts while thinking of your ex-husbands brother was DEFINITELY a big no-no.

She peeked through her bangs as she noticed he was staring at her. Not only was he staring at her, but he was...

Smirking? Just what was he thinking about right now?

Her thoughts were interrupted when a loud crash was heard. Kagome yelped as the front door was thrown at them. Sesshomaru, with the flick of his wrist, directed the door away from them and jumped to Kagome, shielding her as debris flew towards their way.

Kagome blushed deeply as she was pulled into Sesshomaru's arms. She looked up to him, watching as he easily dodged the falling debris as if they were clouds. His grip tightened on her as another crash was heard. His arms were so warm... and he smelt so... so _masculine! _She had never smelt such a thing on another man.

She almost had to clench her legs as his scent slowly aroused her. She wanted to slap herself in the face. Just exactly what was going on with her? She couldn't take feeling so aroused around this man anymore!

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as a familiar and forbidden scent drifted to his nose, and he looked down to the tiny miko in his arms. She was... aroused?!

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru whispered, tightening his grasp around her. She looked up to him once more with scarlet cheeks, lips parted softly.

"Sesshomaru, what is it?" She asked, looking up to him with curious eyes?

"I'll tell you what it is, _ningen, _it's a scandal in the making!" Came a voice from the source of all the crashing. Sesshomaru snapped his head towards said being and sighed deeply, his grip tightening around the girl.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked, her eyes narrowing at the way the woman addressed her.

"Hmph. Is this a taste from your father, Sesshomaru? I have to say, I had not expected this." Came the woman's voice as she made her way into the kitchen, looking to the food that laid on the table with a smirk.

"You have not been invited, _mother._" Sesshomaru growled, looking the woman dead in the eyes as she sat down at the table, her elegant kimono and furry boa sprawling around her.

"Mother?!" Kagome gasped, looking from Sesshomaru to the nameless woman, looking for resemblances. She definitely had the same markings, and her hair was similar to his, if only hers more elegantly arrayed.

She had to be his mother. There was not question about it.

"You still haven't answered my question, Sesshomaru. Is she your play thing or not? I smell the arousal from this _disgusting _human. What would you have me think?" She asked, placing a clawed hand to her face as she cupped her cheek, her painted lips rising to a smirk.

'She can... smell my arousal? Then that means...' Kagome blanched, hiding from the others in the sleeves of her yukata. 'He probably knows what happened last night! Oh my god... I said his name!'

"Hn, it seems your human has forgotten her company. Such silly creatures, really." His mother responded, looking at her clawed hands as she examined them carefully.

"You are mistaken, mother. Nothing of the sort has happened." Sesshomaru sighed, releasing his grip on the human as she continued trying to hide her blush from the two knowing youkai.

"Then she must be a snack!" She clasped her hands, smiling brightly as she laughed gently. "How wonderful! Such a wonderful treat you have shared with your mother!"

"H-hey! I'm not food! Sesshomaru invited me here!" Kagome yelled, standing up and pointing her finger to the woman who was now glaring in her direction.

"Ningen, you should be wary of where you point those fingers of yours. I have not eaten today, and may be inquired to nibble them." She glared, her eyes reverting from the woman to her son, who stayed silent during this banter ordeal.

"My name isn't ningen! It's Kagome! Ka-go-me!" She shouted, putting her hands on her hips and looking away. "Why do you have to be so mean? You don't even know me!"

The woman blinked her eyes a few times before laughing, raising a delicate hand to her mouth as she giggled profusely.

"Sesshomaru, your human is most amusing!"

"What is your business her, mother?" Sesshomaru sighed, growing tired of waiting for her to state her business so that she might leave. Her giggles died down as they turned into deep chuckles. Pulling out a fan from her kimono sleeves, she opened it with a delicate flick of her wrist before placing it to her mouth, standing up to face her son and his human.

"I had heard rumors that you had bedded a ningen. I merely wished to observe." She chuckled, amused as the miko's face reddened with embarrassment. "I will take my leave, for now. I will be back... soon." She smiled, flicking her wrist as the fan closed, revealing gleaming fangs.

Her hair flew around her as she disappeared in a puff of smoke, returning the wrecked home back into the marvelous wonder it was before she had destroyed it.

Kagome blinked her eyes, not sure she believed what she had just saw. did she really just vanish into thin air? She knew that youkai had special abilities...

..but WOAH.

"That... that was your mom? I never even caught her name..." Kagome murmured, disbelievingly as Sesshomaru ran a clawed hand through his hair, looking over his shoulder with narrow eyes.

"Chiharu is her name. She resides in a castle that rests in the heavens."

A castle... in the sky?!

"She lives in a castle in the sky?! How is that even possible?!" Kagome asked, confused. Sesshomaru said nothing as he continued to look out of his window, brows knitted in concentration.

If his mother had meddled into their problems... that meant word had spread he was sleeping with a human. While normally things of this magnitude would not concern him, he held some sort of affection for this girl.

She could not handle the humiliation the youkai would present her with, and it would only be made worse that she was married and bedded by his younger brother.

He groaned. When he picked this girl up in Shibuya he knew there would be certain consequences.

He had hoped this wouldn't be one.

* * *

Pretty long chapter there, but I figured that after all the cliff-hangers, one was well deserved!

I hope you all enjoy!

Ja ne! ^^


	18. The Blossoms of Love

Kagome laid in her bed, unable to sleep. Looking to the ceiling, her thoughts were flooded with images of the inuyoukai to the room next to hers.

He seemed really upset when Chiharu had explained the rumors being spread, she noticed, as she remembered the frown that marred his face and the way his eyebrows knitted together in frustration. Rumors had apparently spread that Sesshomaru and she were sleeping together... and he was upset about that.

Had the thought of bedding her been that upsetting?

She blushed, putting her hands to her cheeks as she tried to calm her body down. She shouldn't be thinking such things about him! He was her husbands brother! No matter how good looking, how seductive his voice was, how he would look above her with those strong arms on either side of her-

She yelled, pushing the pillow to her head as she shook her head vigorously, trying to erase him from her mind. He had invaded all of her thoughts and she couldn't get him out of her mind!

She couldn't be... she couldn't be falling in love with him, could she?

She groaned. She almost wished this was just from the lack of sex she had been having. Inuyasha was never really attentive to her needs whenever they were rutting... in fact, he only seemed to care about his own release.

Kagome couldn't remember the last time she enjoyed having sex with him.

She growled, angry at thoughts of her ex-husband, and angry at her sister. Although... she was sort of happy this had happened.

Her feelings for Inuyasha had been shrinking... and she had started noticing things about him that she didn't find pleasing. He was always shrill, he always yelled, he never cleaned behind himself, and most importantly...

He was never really there.

It was hard to feel guilty about it all when she was having trouble remembering just what had attracted her to him in the first place. Sure, when she had first met him, he had been a suave, scraggly man that made her feel wonderful. He made her feel so bad, and she loved every second of it.

She came to realize, however, that feeling bad wasn't always a good thing... especially when there wasn't someone there to be bad with.

So, how should she feel about this whole situation? Should she accept that she might be falling in love with his older brother? She had to at least come to terms with the fact that she thought he was incredibly sexy, and that she secretly wanted him. She couldn't deny that, especially after their last few encounters.

What would she do, though? Surely he wouldn't return her feelings, if she decided to act on them. He didn't normally care for humans, she remembered, thinking of all the arguments he and Inuyasha had gotten over about the other half of her ex-husbands heritage.

She sighed, rolling over in her bed. She felt so confused, she just wanted everything to be cleared up! She looked over to her clock, seeing it was already six in the morning. She remembered that Sesshomaru had to work at seven thirty, and that he would be leaving at seven for work. With that in mind, she got up and showered, trying to erase the feeling of scum from her skin, and took extra precaution when washing her feminine parts - trying to erase evidence that she had been thinking of him, yet again.

After showering, she threw her wet hair into a towel and grabbed her newly purchased, extra long bath robe, and wrapped it around her body as she proceeded to brush her teeth before setting to cook breakfast. She looked to the clock and sighed in relief when she saw she had only taken a fifteen minute shower, and had left forty-five minutes to cook.

Grabbing her ingredients, she set to making breakfast. It wasn't too long after she started when she heard the youkai shuffling behind her, currently working on putting his tie on as he approached her.

"Ohayoi, Sesshomaru." She said, setting down her spatula and grabbing a cup of tea she had brewed, handing it to the taiyoukai.

"Hn," he greeted, eyes focused on his cuff-links as she thrust a cup of tea at him. He took it, gratefully, and took a careful sip.

"I didn't figure you for a coffee person, so I made tea. Is it alright?" She asked, unsure of his tastes still. She took this as an opportunity to learn more about him.

"It is acceptable." He said, grabbing his briefcase, that was next to the kitchen counter and heading towards the living room door.

"Are you leaving, Sesshomaru?" She asked, a little hurt at his lack of conversation. He slipped his jacket and scarf on, his hand on the door-knob.

"I will bring food for dinner, so do not bother to prepare it. Expect me home at four." Was all he said as he left the house, leaving an upset and confused Kagome in his kitchen.

She turned off the stove, not even bothering to put up the food and went over to the couch, sitting with her knees to her chin and turned on the television, looking for something to distract her.

Before she knew it, tears were falling from her eyes. They were not for Inuyasha, as they had been in the past... but this time, they had been for the confusing emotions towards his brother, and for the love that was starting to blossom.


	19. The Situation

Thank you to my wonderful beta, Stella! (:

* * *

"It's okay, Sango… I'm staying at a friend's house. He's helping me with the divorce papers. We've got them almost ready - we're supposed to be meeting with a lawyer today." Kagome reassured her best friend, Sango, with who she had failed to communicate for sometime now.

"_I can't believe he did this to you! If I ever see him again, I swear, I'll make him suffer!" _her friend threatened. She laughed at her friends indignation on her behalf. This was so like Sango.

"No, Sango. Honestly, I'm okay. I don't want to make this anymore chaotic than it already is." She admitted, sitting on the living room couch, and pulling her knees to her chin.

"_Well, Kagome, I've got to hand it to you… after all that he put you through, you're still protecting him. You have got to be the kindest person I know ." _Sango could not have done what her best friend did. If it had been her, she would have gone rampant on him _and _his house - showing no mercy.

"Well, that's how we're different, I suppose." Said Kagome, raising an arm above her head, yawning loudly.

"_Wait, Kagome… you said you're staying a friend's house? What friend? Did you say this friend was a 'he'?" _Sango interrogated, recalling the last few sentences in her friend's earlier statement. Kagome sighed, cursing her inability to keep her mouth shut.

"I'm staying at Sesshomaru's place right now. He told me about everything that had happened, and he's even helping me pay the lawyer who's working on my case. He's been such a help, lately-"

"_Kagome… you're not falling for the guy, are you?" _Her friends concerned voice cut in before she had the chance to finish her sentence.

"No, Sango. We're just friends… if you could even call it that." She huffed softly, laying her cheek to rest on her knee as she closed her eyes. She wasn't even sure what kind of relationship they had. Were they friends? They were more than acquaintances, that was for sure. Her mind was in a whirl with all of all the possibilities and zeroed in on a major concern she had been facing lately.

What did she want out of this relationship? Did she want to know him as a friend… or as more?

"_I just worry about you, Kagome… I know how you are, and I know how weird you are when it comes to being around men to whom you're not related or friends with. I just can't imagine you staying with a guy like him! After all the things I've heard about him-"_

"He's not like that!" Kagome defended, jerking herself upright. "He's actually a really good guy, once you get to know him!"

"_Kagome! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had feelings for the guy!" _Sango teased, laughing at her friend's passionate reply.

"I… I do have feelings for him, I just don't know…" She stopped mid-sentence, eying the outside world with a melancholic expression.

"_Just be careful, Kagome. I don't want you to get hurt again. Take things slow and wait for the divorce to go through. Do you have to see Inuyasha there?"_

"I'm not sure yet. I'll find out more whenever Sesshomaru gets home and we go to the lawyer's office."

"_Be careful, then. I have to go to work. I'm off this Thursday… we should have a girls day - just you and me. Call me tomorrow and let me know how the meeting went!" _

"Alright, mata nee." Kagome agreed softly, pressing the 'end call' button on the phone. Setting the phone down on the coffee table, she peered at the clock hanging on the wall, seeing that it was three o'clock.

'I suppose I should shower. He said he'd be home at four, so I can at least look decent for this meeting.' She thought, her bare feet creating soft thumping sounds as they touched the carpeted floor.

Her mind wandered towards the youkai with whom she lived currently, and she couldn't help but wonder what kind of person he was. She knew that he enjoyed painting, and that he was very fond of traditional Japanese customs. She also knew that he was a very skilled swordsman, and that he was the Taiyoukai of the West during the Sengoku Jidai… but _who _was he really?

Her feet came a stop when she reached her bedroom door, her hand reaching for the brass doorknob. She couldn't help but tilt her head upward and gaze at the end of the hall, where his bedroom resided. It wouldn't hurt if she took a peek, would it?

Deciding it wouldn't, she lowered her hand and let it rest to her side. Her eyes still locked on his bedroom door, she shifted her feet slowly, lifting her left foot first, her arm raised sluggishly as she reached for the polished handle. The metal was cold as her fingers made contact with it. She grasped the handle in her palm, twisting it gently and pressed forward against the door, opening it widely.

The walls were white with a black trim around the bottom molding. Beautiful dark wood kissed the ground as matching end-tables and a desk sat on top of it carefully. His bed was not large, but very nicely sized, black satin sheets and a white down comforter.

It was not very colorful, but it was highly tasteful. It suited him perfectly.

"Girl, what are you doing in this one's room?" A deep voice tickled the back of her neck, causing the hair on her arms to stand on end. She shrieked, turning around quickly to face the man whose room she had intruded into.

"S-sesshomaru! I wasn't expecting you home so early!" She cried, embarrassed at having being caught sneaking in on his personal space. The heat from her face told her that she must be blushing a very bright and cherry red.

"This one was able to finish earlier than expected." He commented, using his free hand to flick falling silver tresses over his shoulder. Kagome noticed his other arm had not moved, and looked down to see that he was holding a rather large brown paper bag.

"Is that dinner?" Kagome asked, taking a deep whiff of the aroma coming from the promising package.

"It is." Was his curt reply. He turned from her, his hair swishing beautifully behind him as he lead the way to the kitchen, setting the bag on the counter.

Kagome followed, curious as to what he had brought with him. It smelt wonderful! She let her nose guide her, stopping when she was standing a few feet away from the youkai.

"What is it?" She asked, her eyes darting a glance at the bag as he reached a clawed hand inside, pulling out a black box with a clear lid snapped tightly over it.

"Italian."

Kagome frowned at him, growing very tired of receiving these abrupt remarks. Was he not talking to her deliberately? She felt hurt at his words, or rather, the lack thereof.

"Well… it smells delicious!" She returned, trying to infect him with her enthusiasm. He lifted an elegant brow at her, but, other than that,his facial expression remained the same.

"It is acceptable."

Damn him and his short answers!

"Well, green tea doesn't really go well with this… so what shall I get us to drink? Do you want some water?" She offered, trying not to let her anger get the best of her. He moved past her, heading towards the refrigerator and opened it, pulling out a bottle of wine.

"This one finds that wine to goes nicely with Italian Pasta Alfredo." He remarked, showing the bottle to her as if to validate his comment.

"What kind of wine is it? Red or white?" She asked, unable to tell from the dark glass of the bottle.

"Pinot Grigio. It is a light white wine." He responded, reaching into a cabinet to pull out two wine glasses. Kagome watched his movements with sharp eyes. His hair shifted as his arm rose, causing a few locks of his gorgeous silver hair to fall entrancingly on his face. She couldn't help but gape at his glorious face. It was as if the kami themselves had carved it!

Sesshomaru glanced at the girl, who was staring at him intently. As soon as his eyes met hers, however, she gasped slightly and turned her head to the side, flushing deeply He couldn't help but let his eyes linger on her for a moment, softening as he took in her features. She had beautiful pools of cerulean blue, framed with thick dark lashes that kissed her cheek when they were closed. Her skin was smooth and creamy, and her cheeks were rosy red. It was quite cute, the way she blushed.

She was absolutely lovely.

He frowned. He could not let his affections get in the way of his behavior. He was here to help the girl get on with her life, not start a new one with her.

Though, the idea of a lifetime with this girl did not leave a bitter taste in his mouth.

His affection for the girl had grown since her arrival, and he wasn't completely sure how to act about it. She would be hurt either way; either by him or the youkai community.

"We'll be leaving after dinner, so don't go heavy on the wine." He warned, setting the two wine glasses on the dining table, using the tips of his claws to uncork the bottle.

"That's a nice trick," Kagome laughed, bringing the food from the counter to the table, kneeling as she did. Sesshomaru followed suit, pouring them each a glass of wine.

"I have learned many useful things over the years." He replied, handing her a glass of the white wine. She thanked him, taking a careful sip of the sweet smelling liquid. It was crisp, and held a taste of citrus. It was sweet, but not overly so.

"How is the wine?" He asked, quite fond of the drink himself. He was pleased to see a smile on her face as she drank from the glass, and found himself even happier when she directed that smile towards him.

"It's fantastic!" She complimented, too eager to wait for him to eat as she usually did. She took the lid off of her pasta alfredo, her taste buds marveling at it's succulent flavor.

Sesshomaru was lost deep in thought to comment. His eyes were on her, but his mind was elsewhere. He did not want her to leave, and he was sure she felt the same. She could not be happy here, though. Even after all these centuries of fragile peaceful coexistence, youkai and humans were still very wary of each other. Her union with Inuyasha was looked over, as he was a half-breed, and half-breeds were thought of as parasites anyway. But for a full bred youkai to mate a human?

She would be ridiculed, and possibly even killed, if she stayed with him any longer.

He had to make her leave, and soon… if only for her sake.

* * *

Hope you all enjoy! ^^


	20. The First Step

Thank you to my wonderful beta, Stella! ^^

* * *

"Well, Mrs. Takahashi, as soon as your husband signs these forms, you'll be a free woman." The lawyer explained, showing her the documents. She frowned, picking up the papers and reading through them, looking for any loopholes.

"Will my husband need to be present for this? I'd… rather not speak to him, right now." Kagome asked him, handing him back the forms.

"You will need to see him, but it will only be during the trial. After that, if you wish, you won't ever have to see him again."

Kagome sighed in relief. That had been her biggest fear. She did not want to face him… What would happen? She'd give in to his rugged charm and fall back in his arms, that's what!

On the other hand…

She looked over to her right to the youkai sitting next to her, listening intently as the lawyer explained the details of what would happen next. His eyes were focused on and his ears were open, and he never failed to ask a question… though Kagome knew that he probably already knew the answer, and was just trying to make the lawyer feel more useful and needed.

Then his eyes turned on her, and she couldn't help the swarm of butterflies that burst in her belly.

Those eyes… two pools of melted gold swirled with sweet, seductive honey… those maroon stripes, so contrasting against alabaster skin… not to mention his naturally good-looking face, and that beautiful head of moonlight tresses.

He was the most magnificent creature she had ever laid eyes on. How had she fallen for Inuyasha, when his brother was obviously the better choice?

As his face turned from hers back towards the lawyer, he regained his composure, and his face became void of emotion.

Oh yes, that's why.

Inuyasha never wanted her to meet his brother. Even at their wedding, he did not formally introduce them. Sure, she knew who he was, but still… she didn't really know him. She knew his face, but she wanted to know more about him…

Who was the man behind the mask?

"Alright, so does that answer your question, Mrs. Takahashi?" the lawyer asked, looking to the girl with a gleam in his eye. Kagome, who had been completely zoned out, jumped slightly, before gazing back from the youkai to the man.

"Oh… y-yeah, that answers it. Thank you." She laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head as she tried to shake off the fact that she wasn't listening.

Sesshomaru wasn't buying it, and intended to let her know later on. This was important, after all, she shouldn't be staring off.

'Was she staring at This Sesshomaru? Does she… could she…' he thought, wondering if the idea of the girl liking him offended him or not. He had decided that he needed to make her leave, true, but there was still some part of him that wanted her to stay.

The lawyer said something that made the girl laugh, and he couldn't help but give all of his attention to her. Her brilliant blue crystal eyes sparkled with mirth as she held a hand to her parted pink lips, her laugh rolling off of her tongue with a delighted tone.

She was definitely… beautiful.

His brother had been such a fool to hurt such a fragile, gorgeous woman. If she had been his for only a moment, he would not fail to-

His eyes widened as his thoughts trailed to images of him and her, living together as a married couple would. She never married Inuyasha, he never married Kagura…

It was just the two of them. Him, and her.

Were they happy? He thought about it for a moment. She was so clumsy, he realized, and he was always there to catch her. She often tripped, but he made sure his arms were there to steady her.

Was he really making up their life? Was this what it was like to be with such a woman?

One look at that woman left his question unsolved, and at this he frowned.

He found himself… wanting to find out.


	21. The Hope

**Thank you to Stella, my wonderful beta! ^^**

* * *

Inuyasha stared at the vanilla folder with disbelief.

Did she really… she didn't want to be with him anymore? Had he messed up that badly?

He couldn't believe it. Kagome loved him! He wasn't even given the chance to explain himself… hell, he hadn't even had a chance to really talk to her…

…and now she was serving him divorce papers? How could she!

He felt his heart clench as feelings of betrayal settled in. He could feel his pulse quickening as blood rushed to his head. He clenched his fists, lowering his head as tears threatened to fall.

He had never felt so alone.

'Kagome… won't you give me a chance? You've… always been the one to give me another chance…' he thought, remembering his childhood.

He had been picked on for being a hanyou, and Kagome had been the only person to ever smile at him, and to give him a hand off of the ground.

She was always there with warm arms and a forgiving heart. No matter how many times he had screwed things up… she had always been there for him.

Now that she wasn't here anymore… he didn't know what to do. Who would forgive him, now? Who would brush his hair backing lovingly, cup his cheek and smile warmly, telling him that things would be okay from now on?

Would things be okay, now? Now that she wasn't here… he wasn't sure of anything, anymore.

The lawyer tapped his foot impatiently, his arm still holding the folder as he waited for the hanyou to get his emotions in check. Inuyasha growled, glancing at the short man's shiny, polished loafers. He stood up, his head still lowered, and reached for the folder.

"Now Inuyasha, you have one month until the court date. If there are any problems with this arrangement, they will need to be dealt with before the trial. I will not be accepting any late requests. Good day," the man bowed towards him, before turning around and walking away.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. One month… and they'd be separated? One month and she'd be gone…

…For good.

His hands, now holding the divorce papers, clenched tightly. He had thirty days to try and convince Kagome how sorry he was… He needed to beg for her forgiveness and gain her favor back. She had to at least hear him out, right?

He frowned. He wasn't sure what she would say to him, and quite frankly, he was terrified to face her.

What if she said no? What if she really didn't love him anymore?

He couldn't blame her for feeling the way she did… if she had shacked up with Sesshomaru while out on a business trip, he would have maimed her!

Speaking of that icy bastard… just what the hell was he doing with Kagome? He knew about him and Kikyo, and had even went as far as to confront his wife about the situation! Now she was living with him?

Inuyasha growled, turning and walking back to his empty home. His brother was up to something… and he didn't like the smell of it all.


	22. The Necessary Push

So... a lot of you are going to be pretty upset at me at the end of this chapter, and that especially goes to someone that will be VERY displeased with me. . You know who you are!

At thousand thanks to **Stella**, my awesomley awesome beta!

* * *

"Sesshomaru? What would you like for dinner tomorrow?" Kagome asked, washing the dishes from their last meal in hot, soapy dish water.

Sesshomaru, who was now sitting in the living room with a newspaper, glanced over the business article with a raised brow. She never asked him what he wanted… why would she suddenly start now?

"It does not matter." He responded, glancing back towards the paper. Ever since their meeting with his lawyer a few days ago, she had been acting rather oddly. She seemed more eager to please him, he noted.

This did not bode well with his plans.

"Hm, I was thinking chicken. My mom used to make this lemon pepper chicken, and it's been on my mind for awhile now. Do you like lemon pepper chicken, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, placing another dish into the water before grabbing her sponge, scrubbing the plate clean.

"It is acceptable." He said, peering over the paper to gaze at her once more. She had her back turned to him as she scraped at the dishes, occasionally turning slightly to the trash can behind her.

He took notice of her form. She was very petite, but not unappealing. She had a small waist that flared into wider hips. Not overly wide, but enough to give her a pear shape. She wore a cute little green skirt that stopped about mid-calf, revealing long and slender longs. When she turned to face him, he saw she also had green tinted polish decorating her toes.

How could someone with such a sexy body as hers, also be so ridiculously cute?

'No… it is not good to be thinking such things. This must end, soon.' He thought, prying his eyes away from her delectable form.

"Well, how about lemon pepper chicken for dinner, then?" Kagome asked, drying her hands with a paper towel. She then threw the paper towel down and skipped to where he was sitting, bouncing on the couch while reaching for the television remote.

"I will pick up the necessary ingredients, then." Sesshomaru said, glancing over to the girl as she sat next to him, turning the channel to some cheesy chick flick.

"If it's okay… I'd like to go myself and get it. It's been so long since I've gone grocery shopping, that I'd like to go." Kagome admitted. She used to love going to the store with her mother when she was younger, and even when she was living with Inuyasha, she loved to do the shopping.

Though she bought many ingredients when living with Inuyasha, she only made one dish, as he was gone for the most part…

"Then I will provide you with the necessary money." He responded, turning the page of his paper while also propping his legs up on the coffee table. Kagome watched him do this, her eyes glancing over to his thighs. She couldn't help but stare - she had many day dreams with him in them, and if those things looked similar to her dream Sesshomaru…

Damn.

She tucked her legs underneath her, trying to focus her mind on the movie before her. She loved this movie! She squealed when the male character proposed to the woman, on a bended knee with the wind blowing their hair together in the wind.

"You are able to watch such things?" Came Sesshomaru's voice as he stared at the television. Kagome nodded her head, pointing to the male character.

"Duh! See, that's Tochiro there… he works for her father's farm. They were childhood friends, and then she had left to be with her mother in America. She came back ten years later and fell in love with him, but she didn't know that it was the same boy as when they were kids. She just found out who it was-"

"I was not interested in the plot. I am merely questioning your innate ability to watch such things, given your predicament. I thought you had given up on such trivial things."

Kagome's face fell. She was not expecting him to say something so hurtful. She didn't want a pity party, and she definitely didn't want it from the man who was helping her with her life. How could he say something like that to her?

"Bad things happen, Sesshomaru. While I'm upset it happened to me, I'm not going to base my life around it and not try to be happy. Am I devastated that Inuyasha cheated on me? Yes. I'm more than upset that my marriage… my dreams of being the perfect wife to Inuyasha and having him father my children are shattered…"

She tilted her head down, looking into her lap as her vision started to blur with tears that threatened to fall.

"…but that doesn't mean that I've given up on being with someone else again, and falling in love with someone other than him… someone better than him."

She started crying, clenching her fists in her skirt as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was inadvertently confessing her growing affections for the man beside her, even after he had said such a horrible thing to her.

Sesshomaru could only look to her with a melancholic expression. He knew this wasn't the best way to upset her into leaving… but it had to be done. He had to resist the urge to throw his paper to the ground and hold her in his arms… to wipe the tears from her face and say to her that he would be that man.

He couldn't, though. He had to get her angry at him. He needed her to tell him that she hated him and that she never wanted to see his face again.

He needed her…

"Sesshomaru… don't you get it?" Kagome whispered, turning her face to look at him. His eyes met with hers, gazing into her teary blue orbs. He had to tell himself that this was for her own good. Those beautiful blue pools shimmered before him, drawing him in deep.

"Sesshomaru… I-"

"If you think that I could ever love such a filthy human, I pity your foolishness." He spat, tearing his eyes away from her. Outside, his face was void of emotion as he wore a face of stone.

Inside, he was begging her not to take this seriously, and to stay with him.

She said nothing, but he could hear the shifting as she removed herself from his couch, standing before him.

'Kagome…'

His face was on fire as a loud slap resounded through the room. His eyes widened at the bold move she made, but he did not act upon it.

"You… you selfish bastard! I can't believe you… after everything you've done for me… now you're acting like I'm the scum of the Earth? If I had known you would do this… I never would have left!" Kagome yelled, tears streaming down her face as she screamed at him.

Sesshomaru did not say anything as she moved past him into her bedroom. He heard her shuffle about in her room. There was no doubt in his mind that she was packing her things. His fists twisted in his lap as he tried not to growl with regret.

This… was necessary.

Finally, she emerged from her room with a small bag over her shoulder. She made no move to talk to him, but as she reached the door, she paused.

"You always talked about how Inuyasha was a terrible person… but you're no better. In fact, you're worse than him. At least when Inuyasha came home, he lied to me about his feelings!" She spat at him, opening the door and walking out, slamming it shut.

He listened to her steps as she left the apartment. He held a clawed hand to his face, which still burned from her strike.

He made a dash for her room, the scent of Strawberries enveloping him as he went to her bed, lying down and pulling a pillow to his face.

He inhaled deeply, losing himself in her scent. He hated saying such things to her. He regretted watching her leave.

As he fell asleep, his dreams were haunted with images of her tearful, blue eyes.

_'It had to be done…'_

* * *

Oh god, please don't kill me! D:


	23. The Running Woman

Thanks to my wonderful beta for all her awesomley hard work! You go girl! (:

**EDIT: Thanks again to my amazing beta Stella for being so prompt at noticing my posting errors! Lost without you, girl!**

ALSO, You guys crack me up with your reviews! Thank you for all of your support, everyone! You're amazing! 3  


* * *

She ran.

She didn't care where she was running to... she just needed to get out of this place, and away from him. God, how could she have been so foolish to believe that he might actually hold feelings for her?

She cursed herself for her horrible taste in men. Cheaters and liars, that was her addiction. She felt like she was always setting herself up for hurt. Was this all her fault? Was it because she wore her heart on her sleeve?

Tears flew from her eyes as she ran throughthe dark streets of Tokyo, ignoring the stares of passers-by as they gawked at her obtrusive behavior.

One woman asked her if she was okay. She didn't even stop to reply, choosing instead to bite her tongue harshly as she sprinted away. Was she okay? No, absolutely not!

She was not okay.

She was broken , just shortly after gluing herself back together. Just when she thought things were working out, fate had to intervene and smite her where she stood.

She came to a halt, feeling her chest constrict painfully at the lack of oxygen in her lungs. She glanced to a bench that was just a few feet away from her, walking forward to collapse upon it. Her heart was beating rapidly as her pulse threatened to explode in her chest.

She lowered her head to hide the burning tears streaming down her face from curious onlookers, clenching her fists into the soft fabric of her skirt while her body shook slightly.

'Sesshomaru...' she thought, the feeling of betrayal causing her skin to feel as if she had just dipped into muddy water. She felt dirty and unwanted.

She was soiled.

She couldn't understand what had happened exactly... did she do something to offend him? She sat and thought about it long and hard, trying to think if something she had done recently had put him on edge... but she couldn't think of anything that might have caused him to react in such a way.

Did she really have bad taste in men? Maybe...maybe it wasn't the guys she picked.

Maybe it was her.

Did anyone truly ever want her? She felt twice as dirty now, feeling like a chewed up toy that had been cast aside once it had outlived its usefulness. Was that all she was? A plaything? Something to pass the time by?

Just once... she wanted someone to actually care about her... someone to actually want to be with her. Was it so hard to ask for a companion that didn't just want to toss her away?

Surely...There had to be someone.

She contemplated on it for a moment, but sighed after a few minutes had passed. Each person who had crossed her mind led her back to thoughts of the beautiful sliver haired youkai. She wanted him to be the one to want her. She desperately hoped that he would come looking for her, expressing his need for her.

She...she needed him.

She covered her shimmering eyes with her hands as his deep voice echoed through her mind, sobbing silently. The rain started to fall, but she didn't care about it. She hardly noticed it.

She welcomed it.

She wanted it to wash away her pain. Maybe her time with him would be wiped away, too? Silently she hoped it didn't... she didn't want to lose her memories of him.

She looked up to the starry night sky, sighing deeply. Standing up, she trudged forward to the one place where she knew she would always be loved.

* * *

Okay, so my amazingly wonderful Beta, Stella wanted me to clarify that she has nothing to do with the plot… so don't come running after her with sharpened stiletto heels…

*coughs* **Katt** *coughs*

Thanks to all who review!


	24. The Deadly Promise

Oh, dear! I fear for not only my life, but for the life of my lovely beta, who has also been threatened by sharpened heels! After this, we may need to go into hiding!

*cowers in fear*

* * *

"Sesshomaru! Open up!"

He was sprawled on her bed, clutching a pillow tightly to his chest. Her scent was still strong, even though she hadn't slept in it for a night.

"If you think I could ever love such a filthy human…"

His words echoed through his mind, replaying over and over again, torturing him each and every time. She had been plaguing his thoughts since she had left. Where was she now? Was she alright?

"Sesshomaru, you fucking prick! Open the damn door!"

The gruff voice at his door roused him from his musings. He did not want to deal with the brash hanyou today.

"That's it, I'm comin' in!" He yelled, ripping the door from its hinges' and throwing it to the side. Stomping into the entrance, he followed Kagome's scent into a bedroom towards the back of the house.

He grabbed the handle, jiggling it forcefully. He growled when he saw it was locked, pounding on the door as he yelled at his brother.

"Damn it, Sesshomaru! I know you're in there… you can't hide from me!"

"Calm yourself, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru hissed, breaking the door easily as he snatched his brother with one hand, gripping him by the throat.

Inuyasha gasped for air, fighting back with clawed hands and scratching at his brother's arm. He glanced down to his brother, who was glaring at him with cold, calculating eyes.

"Sesshomaru… where is she? Where is my wife?!" Inuyasha bit out with difficulty, feeling his lungs constrict from the lack of oxygen.

Sesshomaru took great delight in seeing his brother suffer… he deserved all the torture he could get!

"She's not here…" Inuyasha remarked sniffing the air once more. His eyes hardened as realization struck. "What did you do?"

"You would do well to stay out of my affairs, little brother. My dealings with the miko are none of your concern." Sesshomaru responded, his claws tightening around his brother's throat.

"None of my concern? She's my fucking wife!" Inuyasha yelled, biting his brother's hand in a last attempt to free himself from his death grip.

Sesshomaru tossed him to the ground, glancing at his hand in disgust.

"Then you should have thought of the repercussions of your actions, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru scolded, turning his back on his brother. He was almost to his room when he heard Inuyasha's dark chuckle.

"Feh… she turned you down, didn't she? She loves me, idiot! She would never love a bastard like you!"

Sesshomaru turned his head towards his brother, gaping at him in disbelief. Inuyasha had the gall to say such a thing to him?

"I'm gonna get Kagome back, you wait and see…if only to watch you suffer! She belongs to me!" Inuyasha yelled, running out of the house and jumping to the nearest rooftop, launching himself from house to house.

Sesshomaru was staring to where his door used to be. His mind was racing as his words sank into his mind. Inuyasha seemed quite determined to get back on the miko's good graces…

Who's to say he wouldn't cheat on her again? Would she even accept his apology?

As much as he wanted to run after her and protect her from his brother…he could not.

He would not have anything more to do with that woman.

He clenched his fists in anger, banging one of them straight through the drywall, sending rubble all over the living room's floor.

'Kagome…'

* * *

I've prepared a bunker at my home, and so if you don't see me for awhile, it's because I've feared for my life. However, know this! If I am killed, I cannot possibly bring the two of them back together! D:

Thank you to all the people who've reviewed, read and favorited this story! It means a lot to me! ^^


End file.
